¿Un encuentro fortuito?
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: Hermione está felizmente casada con el hombre de su vida, tienen dos hermosos hijos. Una carrera fabulosa y exitosa y una vida de ensueño. Pero que ocurriría, cuando inesperadamente se encontrara con un Slytherin y se deja envolver por la tentación. ¿Quién lo descubrirá? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. Amante

Caminando por las tienda del callejón Diagon, Hermione entro a la pastelería, pidiendo una pastel para la fiesta que estaba organizando Ginny para su ahijado, James. Esperando que lo hicieran, decidió salir y mirar los escaparates. Cuando se acercaba a la librería…

-Granger. **–dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.**

Hermione se dio la vuelta, viendo a Draco.

–oh, debería llamarte por el apellido de tu marido. **–dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-no es necesario, Malfoy. **–respondió con una mueca.**

-¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que ya estarías en la fiesta de los Potter. **–pregunto, Draco con una ceja elevada.**

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-Ginny me aviso, que no había tenido tiempo de encargar el pastel para la fiesta; así que, me pidió; para no decir, exigió o chantajeo que buscara el pastel para mi ahijado. **–respondió con las cejas fruncidas. –** y ¿tu?, no deberías estar ya en la fiesta.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

 **0 &0**

Después de la guerra, la familia Malfoy fue detenida, pero con el testimonio del trio de oro, Draco y Narcissa fueron absueltos mientras Lucius se comprometió a dar información sobre los mortífagos que habían logrado huir, si le daban casa por cárcel; lo cual, el ministro Kingsley acepto. Al regresar el trio de oro al colegio, Draco que también regreso, se disculpó por sus malos tratos en el pasado y agradeció por sus testimonios en el juzgado.

Resolviendo sus diferencias, con el tiempo no solo con Draco, sino con los amigos del rubio, Harry y Ron se volvieron muy amigos. Pero nunca se llamaban por sus nombres, una costumbre habitual, difícil de quitar. Por otra parte, Draco y Hermione siempre tenían algunas discusiones y mucha tensión entre los dos. Hasta que con el tiempo, se dieron de cuenta que disfrutan sus argumentos. Al salir de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron siguieron su formación de Auror mientras Hermione, su formación como Sanadora en Francia. Draco junto a su amigo, Theo, crearon una empresa de Pociones, muy exitosa. Cada uno de ellos, hicieron sus vidas pero mantuvieron sus amistades.

Es por eso, que en el cumpleaños de James, no solo estaban invitados los Weasley y los padrinos; sino, también los amigos Slytherin de los Potter.

 **0 &0**

-solo estoy en busca de algunas botellas de vino y otras bebidas para niños grande. Potter seguramente no tendrá suficiente, y el padrino, dudo que tenga tiempo para acordarse de este detalle importante. **–aseguro, Draco con su habitual sonrisa Malfoy.**

-Ron ha estado muy estresado por causa de Hugo, no lo deja dormir. Aparte, Harry me conto que algunas veces se ha quedado dormido en la oficina… **-defendió, Hermione.**

Él ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿y no puedes hacer algo para darle a Hugo?

Ella frunció las cejas.

-no, es muy pequeño para darle demasiada poción seguida para la gripe. **–aseguro.**

Él se encogió de hombro.

-lastima por Weasley. **–dijo Draco con poca empatía.**

Hermione negó con la cabeza, por su falta de compasión con el pelirrojo.

 **–** y tú, has podido descansar con todo esto.

-sí, no es la primera vez que pasa. Además, lo he vivido con mi hija. **–afirmo.**

Draco lo miro divertido.

-Granger, debería tomarte un relax en tu vida matrimonial y disfrutar de la vida. **–comento despreocupado.**

-¿estas sugiriendo algo? **–pregunto, mirándolo con sospecha.**

Draco se acercó a ella.

-bueno, podríamos disfrutar de una sesión de sexo explosivo, como en el colegio.

Hermione se sonrojo, levemente.

-estás loco, Malfoy, no lo podemos hacer en este momento. **–refuto.**

-la semana pasada lo hicimos y no hubo ningún problema. **–aseguro.**

Hermione miro a su alrededor, verificando que nadie lo vieras. Estando segura, jalo a Draco a una esquina hasta que lo soltó, mirándolo con seriedad.

-sí, pero hoy es diferente. Estoy encargada de llevar el pastel, no puedo demorarme, Ginny me mataría. Además tu esposa y mi marido deben haber llegado ya… y ni hablar de nuestros hijos, seguramente nos estarán esperando. **–aseguro, Hermione.**

Draco sonrió, tranquilamente.

-por tu marido y mi esposa, ni te preocupes, seguramente estarán hablando con nuestros amigos y olvidándose de nosotros… **-ella iba a rebatirlo. –** además, los niños estarán entretenido con los juegos que planifico la pelirroja, como para acordarse de nosotros. **–afirmo. Hermione lo miro dubitativo. –** vamos, Granger. Hay que vivir un poco… **-sugirió.**

Ella suspiro, derrotada. Draco sonrió, al darse cuenta de haber logrado persuadirla.

-está bien, pero solo media hora. No podemos ser tan evidentes. **–acondiciono.**

-me parece bien, Granger. En media hora, te hare vivir... **–prometió, Draco con solemnidad.**

Hermione sonrió, desapareciendo los dos.

En un departamento de la ciudad de Londres muggles, Draco y Hermione aparecieron. Besándose con exigencia, se desvestían. Draco le quito la blusa, dejándola solo con el sujetador de color verde mientras Hermione le había desbrochado la camisa y le había soltado el cinturón del pantalón.

-estas demasiado impaciente, Granger. **–comento mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.**

-te dije que no tenemos mucho tiempo. **–jadeo, apretándose contra él.**

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-entonces, que así sea. **–dijo, besándola con arrolladora exigencia, saboreándola e incitándola.**

Los dos terminaron de desvestirse, Draco la tocaba, excitándola, donde sabían que la castaña estaría preparada para él. La impulso para que Hermione, enrollara sus piernas a su cintura. Él rubio la llevo hasta la mesa del comedor, sentándola en el borde de la mesa. Permaneciendo entre las piernas de Hermione, ella le acariciaba el amplio pecho y los fuertes hombros de Draco mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo esbelto y sus suaves curvas.

Draco la besaba por el cuello, por sus pechos, por su abdomen, subiendo nuevamente entre sus pechos y cuello, apropiándose de su boca. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que ella no podía controlarlas. Cuando él sintió que estaba preparada, la lleno por completo en una sola embestida, los dos jadearon. Hermione le tomo la cara y la atrajo hacia ella, apoderándose de su boca. Draco continúo moviéndose rítmicamente hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax del placer. Sin perder tiempo de recuperarse, Draco se separó, la bajo, giro y haciendo que se inclinara, se colocó en medio de sus piernas nuevamente, penetrándola con un certero movimiento, sin ceremonia. Hermione soltó un grito, placentero.

-te gusta, Granger. **–pregunto, Draco mientras se movía con lentitud y sensualidad.**

Ella jadeaba.

-sí. **–susurro.**

-no te escucho… **-aseguro, Draco moviéndose más rápido, con el deseo de escucharla.**

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, hablándole cerca de su oído todo lo que quería hacerle para escucharla gritar, una de sus manos le acariciaba y jugaba con sus pechos erguidos. A causa de las cosas sucias que él le decía, Hermione agarro con fuerza los borde de la mesa.

-¡oh, sí! **-jadeo, Hermione con más fuerza.**

La satisfacción de haberla escuchado, lo llevo a moverse en un ritmo cada vez más intenso hasta llegar al clímax, por segunda vez. Los dos se quedaron por unos momentos quietos, recuperándose de una intensa sesión de sexo hasta que Hermione hizo ademan de moverse. Draco se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la nevera, sacando una botella de agua se la ofreció a Hermione y una cerveza de mantequilla para él. Draco miro el reloj de la pared, con una sonrisa miro a Hermione…

-deberías apurarte con el pastel… **-ella miro el reloj.**

-maldita sea, es tarde. Ginny me va a matar. **–exclamo, Hermione recogiendo su ropa.**

Cuando iba a recoger su braga, Draco la tomo.

-gracia. **–dijo tendiendo la mano para que se lo diera.**

Draco ladeo una sonrisa socarrona

-porque me das las gracias. **–pregunto.**

-porque me la vas a dar. **–respondió con las cejas fruncidas.**

-no, me quedare con ella. **–aseguro.**

-Malfoy…

-deberías apurarte, Granger, se te hace muy tarde.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pues, no seré la única que llegara tarde.

-solo me tengo que vestir e ir a donde los Potter. **–dijo con sencillez.**

 **Ella sonrió, burlona.**

-¿y no ibas a comprar vino, y no sé qué otra cosa más?

Él ladeo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-ya lo compre. **–aseguro.**

Draco abrió la nevera por completo y mostrando varias botella de vino y Whisky de fuego. Hermione lo miro sorprendida hasta que cambio su expresión.

-lo tenías, planeado. **–fue una afirmación y no pregunta de Hermione. Draco amplio su sonrisa. –** eres un…

-tic, tac, Granger. Tic, tac… **-le recordó, Draco.**

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, y soltando algunos adjetivos no muy buenos para el rubio, se fue al baño. Estando lista y lo más presentable que considero, salió. Draco ya estaba arreglado, sin mostrar que había tenido ninguna actividad. Sin dirigirle una mirada, la castaña tomo su bolso y antes de desaparecer.

-Idiota. **–exclamo.**


	2. Esposa

Hermione apareció nuevamente en el callejo Diagon, disculpándose con la pastelera por su tardanza, retiro el pastel con diseño de Quidditch. Cuando apareció, Ginny la esperaba, furibunda.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, Hermione?, casi mando a Harry o a Ron a buscarte. Te has demorado casi dos horas, pensé que te había pasado algo. **–exclamo, Ginny Potter.**

Ella se sonrojo, pero maldiciendo internamente a Malfoy.

-me encontré con un idiota. **–respondió, Hermione.**

Ginny cambio su expresión.

-estas bien, no te hizo nada. **–pregunto, preocupada.**

-sí, no te preocupes. Sabes que puedo con cualquier tipo de persona. **–aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, con suspicacia. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Harry entro a la cocina.

-Hermione, llegaste. **–exclamo, Harry con una sonrisa. –** Ginny pensó que te fuiste hacer el pastel; en vez, de comprarlo. **–bromeo.**

Hermione se ruborizo, su esposa lo miro mal.

-no es graciosos, Harry. **–dijo Ginny, molesta, colocando el pastel en un reciente.**

Harry miro a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-eres la última en llegar. **–le anuncio, el azabache. –** incluso, Malfoy llego con bebidas, hace quince minutos. **–aseguro.**

Ella bufo, molesta.

-paso algo entre ustedes. **–pregunto, Harry confundido.**

-no, por supuesto que no. Solo estoy molesta del contratiempo que tuve, nada más. **–aseguro con una sonrisa.** –Ya me conoces…

Harry sonrió.

-sí, la prefecta perfecta de la puntualidad. **–comento, divertido.**

Ginny sonrió con burla.

-Harry…. **–exclamo, Hermione avergonzada.**

-vamos, Hermione, no te avergüences. **–la animo, Ginny. –** siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y si este era el momento para ser impuntual, te perdono. Pero no lo vuelvas hacer.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-gracias por perdonarme en tan semejante falta, Ginny. **–respondió con sorna.**

La pelirroja ignoro su sarcasmo.

-ahora, ve a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras termino de arreglar el pastel. Harry asegúrate que tenga una copa en su mano. **–ordeno, Ginny.**

-sí, señora. **–dijo haciendo un saludo militar con una sonrisa.**

Su esposa y amiga sonrieron.

 **–** vamos, Hermione, sino Ginny es capaz de sacar nuevamente el carácter monumental de los Weasley. **–comento mientras salían de la concina.**

-te escuche. **–exclamo, Ginny atrás.**

Los dos sonrieron.

-te tienen bien entrenado, Harry **. –se burló, Hermione.**

-¿y tú no lo estás? **–comento con una sonrisa.**

-por supuesto que no. **–refuto, ofendida. –** es más, yo tengo bien entrenado a mi marido. A él sabe lo que le conviene. **–aseguro con suficiencia.**

-por merlín, Hermione. Ahórrame tus intimidades. Suficiente tengo que enterarme por la boca de tu marido, lo que ustedes hacen algunas veces, para escucharte a ti. Si hubiera sabido como serian ustedes, no le hubiera animado a seguirte. **–rezongo, arrugando la nariz. Ella sonrió.**

-bueno, tú lo conoces. Siempre habla demás, y es un mal habitó que se me ha pegado. **–se defendió.**

Harry rodo los ojos.

-que se te ha pegado… **-bufo. –** más bien, que te ha influenciado. **–Hermione sonrió.**

Antes de llegar, donde estaban todos reunidos. Harry se fue a servirle una copa mientras Hermione observaba a los invitados de la fiesta. Por un lado, vio a los señores Weasley charlando con los Malfoy, Andrómeda y Remus. Los niños junto al cumpleañero jugaban en el jugo temático que había preparado, Harry. En otra mesa, se encontraban Fleur, Bill, Tonks y Charlie, que estaba de vacaciones. George, Blaise y Draco se encontraba hablando animadamente. Ellos tres habían congeniado muy desde que se estableció una amistad; en especial, por sus gusto a las bromas. Pansy, Angelina, Astoria y Theo se encontraban debajo de un árbol, pendientes de los niños más pequeños mientras charlaban.

Cuando Harry le entrego su copa, salieron a la terraza. Saludando a todos, se acercó a la mesa, donde estaba Ron, Neville, Daphne y Luna que se encontraba cerca de Draco. Lo miro pero su atención fue llamada por la rubia Greengrass.

-por fin has llegado, Hermione. Ginny estaba a punto de maldecir a alguien. **–aseguro, burlonamente.**

Algunos sonrieron, ella rodo los ojos.

-sí, ya me hecho toda su furia acumulada. **–respondió cansinamente.**

-¿se puede saber dónde fuiste a buscar ese pastel, Hermione? **–pregunto, Ron.**

Ella apretó los dientes.

-al mismo lugar de siempre. **–respondió, sentándose a lado de Luna.**

-pues, te tomaste tu tiempo. **–comento, Ron.**

Hermione se encogió de hombro.

-no me hubiera demorado tanto, si me hubiera quedado en la pastelería. Pero estaba aburrida de estar de pies, y decidí caminar, viendo los escaparates. Lastimosamente me encontré con un idiota, y perdí mi valioso tiempo para regresar. **–aseguro.**

-¿pero estas bien? **–pregunto, Neville.**

-por supuesto. Solo un intercambios de palabras, nada que haya hecho llegar a las varitas. **–aseguro, tranquilizándolos. Ella miro a Ron.** –y Hugo, ¿Cómo está?

-está durmiendo. Se encuentra un poco mejor; pero le di la poción que le recetaste. **–respondió con una aliviada sonrisa.** –gracias a merlín, que eres sanadora. Y pueda contar contigo, en todo tiempo. **–dijo a bocajarro.**

Hermione rodo los ojos mientras los otros sonreían.

-al menos, estoy tan acostumbrada a tu inesperada y total sinceridad que no me sorprende que hables en ese tono, tan conveniente. **–aseguro. Ron se sonrojo.**

Los demás se burlaron de él **.**

-no es que sea conveniente… **-se trató de defender, Ron totalmente avergonzado.**

-ya déjalo, así, Ron. **–dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.**

Él le sonrió, pero antes que pudiera decir algo…

-Hermione, mi ahijada se ha quedado dormida. Creo que debería llevarla con Hugo, estará más cómoda en la cama. **–le dijo, Astoria cargando a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño.**

-está bien. **–acepto.**

Hermione acogió a su hija entre sus brazos. La pequeña se removió, mas no abrió los ojos, y se acomodó.

–gracias, Tory.

La castaña de ojos verdes, asintió con una sonrisa.

-no, gracias a ti. **–aseguro.**

Hermione asintió, marchándose con su hija adormilada. Cuando se aseguró que estaba bien acomodada, y no había probabilidades de caerse, salió de la habitación. Al salir se encontró con Draco, soltando un bufido, trato de pasar, ignorándolo; pero no logro, cuando él la atajo.

-vamos, Granger. No puedes seguir molesta por lo que paso. **–dijo, Draco con una sonrisa. Ella bufo nuevamente.**

-por supuesto que puedo. Me tendiste una trampa, y por tu culpa he llegado tarde. Aparte tuve que escuchar a Ginny, y ya sabes cómo se pone, cuando no le sale como quiere su fiesta. **–refuto, molesta. Él sonrió.**

-culpable, lo sé **. –acepto. –** pero, no podía esperar para estar contigo. **–aseguro, atrayéndola hacia él.**

-no, Malfoy, aquí no. **–dijo, Hermione tratando de separarse. –** Harry u otro pueden venir a buscarnos. **–él soltó un bufido. –** además, están los niños durmiendo, y nos pueden escuchar. **–la soltó de mala gana.**

-está bien, pero cuando termine la fiesta, te quiero solo para mí. **–exigió. Ella bufo.**

-¿no crees que fue suficiente por hoy, este juego? **–pregunto.**

Draco le brindo una mirada inocente.

-¿Qué juego? **–pregunto, Teddy, sorprendiéndolos.**

Hermione y Draco se miraron, antes de contestarle. Él se encogió de hombro, ella rodo los ojos, "que ayuda". En momento como ese, Hermione se preguntaba porque se había involucrado una relación con Draco.

-nada, solo el juego de tu tío en molestarme. **–respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa a su ahijado.**

-¡ah!, entiendo... **–Teddy asintió, acostumbrado a la relación de su madrina con su tío. –** la tía Ginny está reuniendo a todos para cantarle el cumpleaños a James. **–anuncio.**

Los dos asintieron, Teddy inmediatamente se fue. Cuando Hermione empezaba a caminar, Draco la agarro el brazo.

-recuerda, Granger. Todo para mí, después. Te olvidaras de todos y serás exclusivamente para mí. **–exigió, posesivo.**

-no lo hare. **–aseguro cruzándose de brazo.**

-si es por tu marido, ni te preocupes. **–afirmo tranquilamente.**

-no es por mi marido. **–respondió, Hermione fulminando con la mirada.**

-¡ah!, entonces si es por mi esposa, tampoco te preocupes. Ella estará ocupada recuperándose de una larga sesión de hacerle el amor, que ni cuenta se dará que no estaré hay por unas buenas y largas horas, contigo. **–dijo con** **desfachatez.**

Ella descruzo los brazos, sorprendida.

-estás loco, como puedes decirlo de esa manera. **–pregunto. Él sonrió. –** no sé, cómo me he vuelto loca en aceptar esto. **–comento, negando con la cabeza. Sorprendida de sí misma, que de Draco.**

-ese es el efecto que causo en todas las mujeres, Granger **. –aseguro con una sexi sonrisa.**

Hermione bufo, él amplio su sonrisa.

–ahora, vamos. Oh, todo se preguntaran que tanto hacemos.

Ella se sonrojo.

-merlín, espero que no. **–comento, Hermione avergonzada.**

Draco soltó una sonrisa, burlona. Ignorando la sonrisa, Hermione camino rápidamente hacia la terraza. Cuando salió, encontró a la mayoría reunida, listo para cantarle el cumpleaños de James.

-valla, pensé que tenía que enviarlos a buscar, nuevamente. Pensé que ya habían destruido mi casa. **–sugirió, Ginny burlona.**

Los demás se sonrieron.

-Ginny. **–exclamo, Hermione sonrojada.**

–jamás dañaríamos algo de tu propiedad, pelirroja. Y menos, si es la casa de Potter **. –aseguro, Draco. –** además, sabemos comportamos como adultos **. –muchos soltaron algunos bufido, en desacuerdo. Él lo ignoro.** –también creo que no somos el centro de atención, sino James. **–dijo, desviando sus atenciones al cumpleañero.**

Cometido que logro exitosamente, todos volvieron su atención a James. Cuando empezaron a cantar, Draco le guiño un ojo a Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza, acostumbrada de verlo salirse con la suya. Sonrió, uniéndose a cantar con todas las personas de ese lugar. Cuando repartían el pedazo de pastel para los pequeños, Draco se acercó con su hijo, Scorpius de 4 años en brazos. El pequeño era físicamente parecido a su padre, ojos grises, piel pálida y el cabello platinado, pero sus amigos decían que en carácter era parecido más a su madre.

Cuando el pequeño vio a Hermione, sonrió ampliamente. Para la castaña, la carita del pequeño con sus sonrisas adornadas en sus labios, era lo más bellos que había visto.

-mami. **–exclamo, Scorpius estirando sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cargara.**

Hermione sonrió.

-ven, cariño. **–dijo, tomándolo en brazos.**

-mami, papi dice que no puedo comer dulce. **–acuso, el pequeño haciendo un puchero.**

Ella miro a su marido, esperando una explicación.

-no dije que no podía comer, solo dije que esperara hasta que hablara contigo. **–se defendió, Draco.**

 **Ella sonrió, burlona.**

-por merlín, Draco. Solo es un pedazo de dulce, no le hará daño. Ahora ve a buscarle su dulce, sino tendras que aguantarle su pataleta. **–ordeno.**

Él hizo una mueca, pero se levantó a buscarlo.

-amigo, te tienen bien entrenado. **–dijo, Harry al haber visto todo.**

-tú no te quedas atrás. **–rebatió, burlonamente.**

Draco vio a Harry como se colocaba un delantal como se lo había sugerido la pelirroja, para que le ayudara a terminar de servir los pasteles.

-bueno que puedo decirte, hay que complacerlas. **–dijo, resignado con una amplia sonrisa.**

Draco miro donde se encontraba Hermione y su hijo, luego miro al azabache.

-al menos vale la pena, complacerlas. **–aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Agarrando los dos platito, regresó a la mesa con su esposa e hijo.


	3. Amigo

**Años atrás…**

Después de haber regresado al colegio y haberse disculpado con el trio de oro, Draco y Hermione fueron escogidos como premios anuales. Como compartían la misma habitación de premios anuales, había formado una estrecha relación, especialmente porque los dos habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común. Su vínculo de amistad se fortaleció, pero la tensión entre los dos creció. Un día de tanto estar coqueteando e insinuando, Draco fue sorprendido por Hermione, cuando ella le tomo la cara y lo beso.

Cuando Hermione trato de alejarse, pensando que había malinterpretado las insinuaciones, al no ser correspondida el beso. Draco la aprisiono contra él, devolviéndole el beso más cargado. Las ropas no se hicieron esperar, caminando hacia el dormitorio, se las quitaban. Fue el primero de muchos encuentros pasionales que tuvieron, pero nunca se los comunicaron a sus amigos. Los dos pensaban que su relación no llegaría a nada, a causa de la preferencia de los padres de Draco sobre los sangres puras. Además, Hermione no quería ser la causante de la división entre su amante y sus padres.

Por eso, acepto la propuesta de estudiar en la mejor universidad de Sanadores en Francia por cuatro años y con la opción de ejercer su carrera al terminar. Sus amigos la felicitaron por la gran oportunidad, aunque entristecido porque la chica de oro se iría al extranjero, donde solo se comunicarían por cartas y algunas visita en los días festivo. Draco por otro lado, se sintió impotente, frustrado. Por una parte, quería decirle que se quedara, que él tendría el valor de enfrentarse a sus padres y defendería su relación contra todos. Pero por otra parte, desistía, pensando que Hermione se merecía algo mejor que un apellido manchando, el maltrato que seguramente la comunidad mágica le harían al enterarse de su relación con un ex-mortífago y unos padres, que los más seguro, la tratarían como la peste.

Así que, prefirió quedarse callado y disfrutar los últimos días con ella, en el colegio. En la madrugada antes de arreglarse para irse de Hogwarts, hicieron el amor tan apasionante, tan ardiente. Después de una larga noche, los dos quedaron abrazado sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que Hermione se levantó, dándole un casto beso a Draco. Mientras ella se colocaba su pijama, Draco se había sentado y buscado algo en su mesita. Cuando ella termino, Draco le tendió un pequeño regalo. Ella lo miro confusa...

-es para que tengas algo elegante en tu primer día en la universidad como futura sanadora. Debes distinguir, Granger. **–dijo con simpleza.**

Ella abrió la pequeña cajita, encontrado un bolígrafo con su inicial grabada. Hermione lo miro asombrada, sus labios temblaron, sin saber que decirle. Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-solo debes decir, gracias, Granger. **–dijo, burlonamente.**

Sin ganas de pelear el ultimo día, ignoro su mueca burlona.

-gracias, Malfoy. Lo cuidare con mucho cariño. **–aseguro con una sonrisa.**

Draco cambio su semblante.

-Hermione, yo… **-decía con sus ojos afligido.**

-no lo hagas más difícil. **–dijo, Hermione sujetando el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda. –** adiós, Draco.

 **0 &0**

Ella salió de la habitación, dejando a un rubio, entristecido. Cuando todos se despidieron en el en el andén 9 ¾, ellos solos se miraron, antes de cada uno seguir sus caminos. Dos semanas después, Hermione se trasladó a Francia mientras Draco con apoyo de Lucius y Theo abrieron una empresa de Pociones. En la primera navidad, Hermione les envió a sus amigos una carta y unos regalos. En la carta se disculpaba, justificándose que le había costado mucho haberse despedido, que no se sentiría bien estar con ellos, y nuevamente separarse. Sus amigos aceptaron sus disculpa, pero diciéndole que la próxima navidad no se lo aceptaba.

Cuando todos se reunían en el bar, los viernes. Draco era el único que no tenía pareja; ya que, sus amigos estaban acompañados. Pansy y Blaise estaban comprometidos, Astoria y Daphne tenían una relación con Ron y Neville, respetivamente. Y su amigo, Theo estaba saliendo con Luna para sorpresa del rubio. Sus amigos lo molestaban que no salía con alguna chica, Draco se justifica, diciendo que él había sido un mortífago y nadie querría salir con él. Aunque eso no era verdad.

En realidad, Draco se la pasaba comparando las chicas con que salía con Hermione. Siempre la encontraba insulsas, poca divertidas, pocas inteligentes, pocas elegantes y demasiadas vulgares, tanto que mejor decidía regresar a su Mansión y no estar con nadie. Sus padres estaban felices que Draco se había convertido en un exitoso empresario, a pesar de todas las adversidades que tuvo al inicio a causa de ser un Malfoy.

Cuando se cumplió la segunda navidad, Hermione no apareció para decepción de sus amigos y Draco, disculpándose nuevamente y comunicándole que se había ido a pasar las fiestas navideñas con sus padres en Australia. Sus amigos aceptaron su justificación y entendiendo que Hermione quería pasar la primera navidad con sus padres, después de tres largo años sin estar juntos, a causa de la guerra.

 **0 &0**

Ha mediado del 2001, Hermione le envió algunos regalos a su amigo-hermano, Harry por su cumpleaños, número 21. También le envió una carta comunicándole que todo estaba bien junto algunas fotos, también le dijo que saludara a todos de su parte. Al reunirse el viernes como normalmente lo hacía, le mostro la carta a sus amigos junto a las fotos. Cuando empezaron a ver las fotos, algunas soltaron exclamaciones de admiración al ver algunas imagenes muy hermosa de Francia. Algunas eran de la torre Eiffel en tiempo de navidades y tomada de noche, donde parecía muy romántico.

Otra era en el parque temático de hielo, hermosamente decorado. En ella se veía ha Hermione reunida con sus compañeros de clase, se le veía feliz. Hasta que Pansy soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos y prometido.

-¿Qué sucede? **–pregunto, Daphne.**

-esto… **-respondió, Pansy volteando la foto para que todos lo pudieran apreciar.**

En ella se veía a Hermione abrazada de dos franceses muy guapo con el paisaje atrás de la montaña rocosa de los Alpes, en el mirador del Aiguille du Midi.

-creen que algunos de ellos sea su novio. **–comento, Astoria interesada.**

-¿Quién sabe? **–comento, Ginny encogiéndose de hombro.**

-igual no interesa, si Granger está disfrutando su estadía en Francia y no solo metida en los libros, es bueno. **–aseguro, Blaise despreocupadamente.**

Sus amigos asintieron.

-Blaise tiene razón. Mejor brindemos por nuestra querida, sabelotodo. **–dijo, Pansy subiendo su copa.**

Todos aceptaron la propuesta, elevando sus copas y brindando. Mientras algunos se fueron a bailar, otros se pusieron a conversar. Draco que había visto y escuchado todo, estaba molesto que Hermione al parecer había seguido muy bien su vida, olvidándolo completamente. Mirando la foto del mirador, con gran molestia, se tomó de un solo trago su copa de Whisky. Cuando sus amigos se levantaron para irse, vio que dejarían las fotos, recogiéndolo rápidamente se lo entrego a Harry.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y sacó una foto doblada de su bolsillo. En ella, se veía a Hermione, saludando y sonriéndole a la cámara. Estaba vestida con un T-Shirt de color turquesa pastel, un sweater manga larga, encima, de color gris. Un pantalón Jean skinny y unas botas sin tacones que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color negro, y un bolso cruzado de color negro, usando el collar que él le había regalado en San Valentín. ( albums/ad343/ann16vic/UEF/dress_ ) En el fondo, se podía apreciar la torre Eiffel y los arboles cercanos con sus hojas de los colores de otoño.

Por un tiempo se quedó apreciando la foto, pasando su dedo, delineando la cara de ella. Como si reaccionara de un hechizo, Draco bufo contra sí mismo y tiro la foto al suelo. Se fue al baño, molesto consigo mismo. Cuando regreso, listo para irse a dormir, vio la foto donde lo había tirado. Se acostó en la cama, ignorándolo. Apago la lámpara y observo la oscuridad de su habitación, dio vueltas y vueltas, tratando de conciliar hasta que prendió la luz, molesto.

-maldita sea. **–dijo.**

Draco recogió furiosamente la foto y lo metió debajo de su almohada, apagando la luz. Se durmió pensando en la castaña e imaginándose una vida con ella.

 **0 &0**

En la siguiente semana, Blaise fue a visitarlo y llevándole la invitación para su boda en Navidad…

-¡hey!, ¿Qué te pareció Granger en la foto?, no crees que le asentado muy bien el cambio en Francia. **–pregunto, Blaise de repente.**

Draco lo miro con una mueca en la cara.

-por favor, Blaise. No me digas que te ha gustado el cambio de la insufrible sabelotodo. **–dijo, burlonamente.**

El moreno lo miro con una sonrisa.

-no puedes negar que se ha vuelto muy sexi…

-¿muy sexi? **–dijo, Draco sorprendido.**

Mirando a Blaise como si de repente le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

-vamos, Draco. Hasta tú debiste darte cuenta que en los últimos años, Granger estaba como se quería. Todo que es hombre lo pudo y puede haber notado. **–aseguro.**

Draco quería maldecir a su amigo, por expresarse así de su… de Hermione.

-no crees, que si Pansy te escuchara hablar así de una mujer, y en especial, de su amiga. Decida cancelar la boda. **–molesto con una sonrisa.**

-no soy un estúpido para hablar así en frente de Pansy, todavía no quiero morir. **–aseguro. –** además, es por algo que prefiero hablarlo contigo, al menos sé que no me harás una escena de celos. **–respondió, tranquilamente.**

-pues, yo no quiero escuchar de tus fantasía con Granger. Háblame de otra cosa, pero nada que tenga que ver con la sabelotodo. **–aseguro, Draco con seriedad.**

El moreno ladeo una sonrisa burlona, pero decidió cambiar de tema, a pedido de la incomodidad de su amigo.

 **0 &0**

Después de tres años de no verse con sus amigos, Hermione llego de sorpresa a la casa de Harry. Anunciándole que pasaría la navidad y el año nuevo con ellos, antes de iniciar su práctica de sanadora. Ginny se encargó de reunir a todos los amigos más cercanos de la castaña, en un improvisado recibimiento con celebración.

Cuatro días después de navidad, Pansy y Blaise se casaron, en una elegante recepción. Hermione que se encontraba conversando con Luna y Astoria fueron interrumpida por Theo y Ron, e invitándolas a bailar. Yéndose con sus respectivas parejas, ella se quedó sola. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, fue interceptada por los padres de Draco.

-señorita, Granger. **–hablo, Lucius Malfoy.**

-Señor y Señora Malfoy. **–saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.**

La pareja respondió el saludo.

-no sabía que estaría en la celebración. **–comento, Lucius con cortesía.**

Hermione se tensó, incomoda, deseaba estar lejos de "esos" sangre pura.

-lo que quiere decir, Lucius, es que sabíamos que estaba en Francia. Por eso, no esperábamos verla el día de hoy. **–corrigió, Narcissa al ver la tensión que se formó con la castaña.**

Lucius asintió. Hermione se relajó un poco.

-solo estoy de visita, quise pasar la navidad con mis amigos, antes de iniciar mis prácticas. **–respondió.**

-me imagino que le ha ido muy bien, siendo usted muy inteligente. **–comento, Lucius.**

-si, por supuesto, me ha ido muy bien. Todos los profesores han sido muy amables conmigo pero también me han exigido, al igual que mis compañeros y amigos. Ha sido una experiencia agradable. **–aseguro.**

-es bueno escucharlo, estando sin sus amigos haya. **–afirmó, Cissy con una sonrisa amable.**

-aunque fue difícil al principio… **–acepto. –** he logrado hacer una vida en Francia y sentirme como en casa.

-qué bueno por usted… **-comento, Lucius. –** pero seguro que al terminar su carrera, regresara a su verdadera casa. **–conjeturo.**

-no lo sé, todavía no lo he decidido. **–dijo, Hermione sorprendiendo a la pareja.**

-¡valla!, pensé que al extrañar a sus amigos, regresaría sin dudar. **–comento, Narcissa asombrada.**

Hermione se sonrojo.

-bueno, si los extraño; pero ellos tienen sus vidas acá, y yo estoy haciendo mi vida haya. **–alego.**

La pareja asintió con compresión.

-sí, tiene razón. Seguramente es muy difícil para usted, decidir trasladarse de Francia; donde, seguramente tendrá su puesto de trabajo y su pareja, para dejarlo todo y regresar. **–afirmo, Lucius.**

-¿Qué?, no, no es por eso. **–dijo, Hermione sonrojada.**

A la pareja, le pareció divertida la reacción espontánea de ella.

-no se preocupe, no nos debe explicaciones. **–atajo, Narcissa amablemente. Miro a su** **marido. –** nosotros nos despedimos. **–él asintió. –** ha sido un gusto haber hablado con usted. **–aseguro.**

Hermione se despidió. Theo la invito a bailar mientras Luna se había ido al baño. Cuando termino el segundo baile, los dos regresaron a sus mesas. Draco que había asistido a la celebración con su socia de Francia, invito a Hermione a bailar. Mientras bailaban…

-entonces, ¿Cuándo regresas a Francia, Granger? **–pregunto.**

 **Ella lo miro.**

-un día después de año nuevo. **–respondió.** -¿Qué, te molesta mi presencia?

Draco se encogió de los hombros.

-no, precisamente. Solo pregunte por curiosidad. **–dijo con simpleza.**

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

-quería darte mis felicitaciones por tu éxito en los negocios. Has logrado mucho, a pesar de todo **. –dijo con sinceridad.**

-gracias. No ha sido fácil, pero he logrado más de lo esperado. **–aseguro, Draco.**

-qué bueno escucharlo. Me imagino que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tus logros.

 **Él ladeo una cálida sonrisa.**

-sí, me han apoyado en todo… **-aseguro. Haciendo una mueca, continúo.** –aunque últimamente me han estado molestando con lo de casarme… **-Hermione se le acelero el corazón. –** Pero la verdad es que no estoy interesado… **–aseguraba, pero no continuo, al ver a su socia inquieta. –** si me disculpa, debo ir con Isabelle. Después hablamos… **-dijo, rápidamente.**

Hermione se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió marcharse de la fiesta. Un día antes de irse, el profeta público la foto de Draco con una amiga de Pansy, besándose en la reunión social que se había llevado a cabo para beneficio del hospital San Mungo. Explicando que el rubio solo salía con brujas de su clases; pero que al parecer había encontrada la adecuada para hacer público su romance con un beso ardiente. Aunque, Hermione no creía totalmente lo que decía los periódicos, ella sabía que Draco salía con diferentes brujas para los eventos sociales que realizaban.

Tomándolo como una señal que Draco había seguido su vida y haberse olvidado de ella completamente, y quedar solo como amigo. Hermione decidió que era el momento de ver al rubio solo como un amigo y nada más. Y Continuar también con su vida amorosa que hasta ahora no había dado cabida, con la esperanza de avivar la relación con Draco, al regresar.


	4. Ex-enemigo

Cuatros meses después de la boda de los Zabini, Harry y Ginny se casaron. Hermione apareció exclusivamente para acompañar en la celebración de su amigo-hermano, Harry. Se enteró del compromiso de Neville y Daphne, felicitándolos. Hablo por un corto tiempo con Draco, evitando tener problemas con la amiga de Pansy, que estaba pegada como una lapa del rubio. Para Hermione fue curioso que Draco soportara una bruja como ella, cuando siempre le decía que le gustaba más las brujas independientes e inteligentes.

Pero recordándose que ella no tenía ningún asunto con Draco, no le pregunto y menos quería saber porque soportaba todo. Dos meses después, Ron y Astoria se casaron, Hermione se disculpó que no podría estar; ya que estaba muy asediada en su práctica. Pero le envió sus mejores deseos y un regalo muy hermoso para la pareja.

Hermione había conocido a un par de magos que le había gustado, intentando seguir con su vida, había aceptado algunas citas. Pero cuando trataba de dar el paso para ir más allá de unos cuantos besos, no podía y terminaba por romper la relación. Furiosa consigo misma por pasársela comparado a cada hombre con Draco, decidió esperar por un hombre que le hiciera desear acostarse aunque fuera de una noche y romper con la comparación con el rubio.

Draco por otro lado, estaba cansado de escuchar a sus padres, con la cantaleta que rehiciera su vida y que le diera nietos. Que no quería morir, sin antes ver la siguiente generación de los Malfoy, su hijo no le hacía caso. A pesar que se encargaba de presentarlo a cada bruja y de resaltar la vida exitosa de su hijo en los eventos sociales, Draco no mostraba ningún entusiasmo.

Viendo que todos sus amigos estaban haciendo sus maravillosas vidas, Draco se sentía enfermo de tanta felicidad. Más que todo, ira contra sí mismo. Por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz con la única bruja que lo podría haber amado, y haberla dejado ir sin luchar. Con el tiempo se la pasaba más en su oficina o en el estudio de su padre que salir con sus amigos. En los eventos sociales era frio y cortes con los demás. En los periódicos lo catalogaron como el exitoso empresario ermitaño, Draco lo ignoro.

En la navidad del 2002, Hermione se disculpó por no ir, pero asegurándole que antes del año nuevo llegaría. Ella se había ido a pasarla con sus padres; ya que tenía tiempo de no verlos a causas de sus ajetreadas prácticas. En la fiesta del año nuevo, Hermione disfruto con todo sus amigos. Draco que había ido, se la pasó gran parte conversando con ella. Ha Hermione le pareció extraño que él no hubiera ido con su pareja, pero para evitar ningún mal entendido, no le pregunto por la amiga de Pansy.

Por un momento los dos recordaron cuando estaban así, en la sala común de premio anual. Charlando animadamente e intercambiando opiniones. Poniéndose al día con todo lo que habían vivido durante el año y bromeando de vez en cuando. Los dos disfrutaron de la velada, hasta los amigos bromearon sobre Draco, que no estaba tan amargado ese día como por lo general lo era. Durante todo el momento, los dos sintieron la atracción que siempre habían tenido entre ellos, pero Hermione al recordar que Draco posiblemente tuviera comprometido, estableció un distanciamiento para que no hubiera un malentendido entre ellos.

Draco que percibió el distanciamiento, se sintió decepcionado. Al sentir el rechazo de Hermione, él decidió irse más temprano y no incomodarla. Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione se despedía de Harry y Ginny, para regresar a su vida en Francia.

-solo falta pocos meses para que regreses. **–dijo, Harry terminándola de abrazar.**

-no voy a regresar, Harry. Cuando termine, me quedare trabajado haya. **–aseguro, Hermione sorprendiendo a sus amigos.**

-¿Qué dices? **–pregunto, Ginny.**

-así es, me quedare haya. **–reafirmo.**

-¿porque lo haces? ¿Por qué nos lo dices ahora? Y ¿Por qué demonios no nos habías dicho nada? **–exclamo, Harry iracundo.**

Ginny y Hermione lo miraron sorprendida, el azabache ignoro sus reacciones.

–contesta, Hermione. Quiero una explicación. **–exigió, con las cara sonrojada de la ira.**

-yo… **-la castaña estaba en shock, no esperaba una reacción así de su amigo-hermano.**

–Harry, estoy haciendo mi vida haya…

-entonces es por algún pretendiente. **–conjeturo, Ginny.**

-no, no es por eso. **–interrumpió, Hermione sonrojada.**

-entonces, ¿Por qué?, no entiendo **–pregunto, Harry confundido.**

Ella suspiro.

-ustedes al igual que nuestros amigos están haciendo sus vidas aquí, como yo en Francia. **–tomando la mano de Harry. –** Solo por ustedes regreso aquí, nada más. Y lo seguiré haciendo, seguiré visitándolos de vez en cuando, y comunicándome como siempre lo he hecho. Pero me quedare en Francia.

Él se soltó bruscamente y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿nos visitaras?, es que acaso somos tus hijos abandonado o alguna mascota, donde te sientes culpable de no atenderlo apropiadamente y lo recompensa con tu presencia por un par de días. Si es así, mejor quédate en Francia y has tu vida como quieras. **–exclamo.**

Harry desapareció. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mirando donde se había desaparecido, Harry, en shock. Ginny la miro, notando lo sorprendida que estaba, sin creer lo que había dicho su amigo. Suspirando, abrazo a su amiga.

-no te preocupes por Harry, solo está sorprendido como yo, que no regresas. **–dijo, Ginny suavemente.**

Hermione asintió.

-discúlpame si he dado la impresión a ustedes, de venir a visitarlos solo como una obligación… **-decía avergonzada, mirando a su amiga.**

-por favor, Hermione. Harry solo exagero un poco en decirlo de esa manera, pero sabemos que has estado ocupada y enterrada en tu carrera como siempre. **–dijo con una sonrisa.**

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-de verdad, lo siento, Ginny. Nunca fue mi intención…

La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-por merlín, Hermione. Ya deja de disculparte, ni que hubieras matado a alguien. **–bromeo.**

Ella se relajó, pero al percibir una mirada triste de su amiga. Se sintió mal.

-te voy a extrañar mucho. **–aseguro. –** Nunca me imaginé que te apartarías de nosotros, qué harías tu vida en otro país, pero… **-tomando aire, y ladeando una sonrisa; aunque sus ojos estaba cristalizado, continúo. –** entiendo que decidas quedarte; ya que has hecho una vida y te ha resultado… no digo que estoy de acuerdo, pero respeto tu decisión. **–afirmo con honestidad.**

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-gracias, Ginny. **–dijo, abrazándola. Ella también lloraba.**

Cuando el traslador de Hermione se activó y desapareció, Ginny se fue en busca de su esposo. Lo encontró volando en la parte trasera de la casa. Ellos vivían en el valle de Godric, en la anterior casa de los Potter. Cuando él la vio, dejo de volar. Estando frente a su esposa, pregunto…

-¿ya se fue?

Ginny asintió con las cejas fruncidas.

-sí. **–él asintió. -¿** Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?, debiste ser más cuidadoso al hablar, estar tranquilo… **-reprendió.**

-¿cuidadoso? ¿Tranquilo? **–bufo, Harry. –** no regresara, Ginny. ¿Cómo quieres que lo tomara con tranquilidad? **–dijo molesto.**

Harry camino hasta la cocina y saco una cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny que lo había seguido, lo observo con mucha atención, percibiendo la tensión y frustración de su marido hasta que suspiro. Se acercó a él y abrazándolo por la espalda, le hablo.

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta que Hermione se quede en Francia?

-no me molesta **. –estaba vez, Ginny bufo. –** bueno, un poco pero me entristece…

Su esposa se separó. Dándose la vuelta él miro a su esposa con ojos tormentoso.

 **-** ya he perdido muchas personas importante en mi vida, mis padres, mi padrino, Dumbledore, tu hermano… Snape, y ahora Hermione. **–confeso.**

-pero ella regresara para visitarnos, no está muerta… **-trato, Ginny de hacerlo reaccionar.**

-no es lo mismo, Ginny. Ella vendrá pero se ira, regresara por un par de día de visita y después se ira. Yo me había hecho la idea que estaría con nosotros, cuando tuviéramos a nuestros hijos… **–comentaba. Ella lo miraba con cariño. –** que los fines de semanas estaríamos reunidos y ella actuaría como la tía protectora y mandona de nuestros hijos, y que yo sería el tío consentidor con los hijos de ella. Que Ron, ella y yo, estaríamos juntos como hace años, pero ahora todo, todo se ha ido a la fregada. **–aseguro. –** No me puedo imaginar una vida donde no estén las personas más importante de mi vida junto a mí, y Hermione es como mi hermana y ahora, sale con que se quedara en Francia. ¡Por merlín! **-exclamo, furibundo.** –y todo ¡porque!, por culpa de ese maldito…

-Harry, tranquilízate. **–atajo, Ginny.**

-¿tranquilizarme? ¿Tranquilizarme? **–pregunto, Harry como si no conociera el significado. –** No puedo… **-aseguro.**

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? **–pregunto al verlo agarrar su varita y capa.**

-necesito desahogar mi frustración… **-diciendo esto, desapareció.**

Dejando a una Ginny preocupada y maldiciendo a Hermione por su decisión tan radical.

 **0 &0**

En la empresa M&N Enterprise, Theo y Draco se encontraba reunido, realizando el planeamiento del mes sobre las producciones de pociones, cuando fue interrumpido por su secretaria, anunciándole sobre la llegada de Harry. Esto lo desconcertó, pero le dio permiso para que le dejara pasar. Cuando apareció, Draco rápidamente se dio de cuenta que Harry estaba colérico. Antes que Theo o Draco dijeran algo, él apunto al rubio y lo hechizo, expulsándolo contra la pared.

-pero, ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter? **–pregunto, Theo ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.**

-pasa que Hermione no regresara al terminar la práctica, se quedara en Francia. **–respondió con seriedad.**

-¡oh!

Fue lo único que dijo, Theo mirando de reojo a su amigo, que se había quedado sorprendido. Draco rápidamente enmascaro su expresión, fulminando al azabache por su atrevimiento de hechizarlo.

-y ¿Por qué demonios me hechizas a mí? **–exclamo, molesto.**

-porque eres el único culpable que Hermione se haya ido, y estoy muy seguro que también eres el único culpable que ahora no quiera regresar. **–aseguro, Harry sin duda.**

Theo solo se quedó como espectador.

-¿y yo que tengo que ver, con que Granger, se haya ido y no quiera regresar? **–dijo.**

 **Se sentó en su cómodo sillón, pero precavido que Harry no lo volviera a hechizar. Él le sonrió con sorna.**

-crees que no nos dimos de cuenta que entre Hermione y tú, había algo en el colegio, que dormían juntos.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo, Potter? **–dijo, Draco levantándose, sorprendido.**

-eran muy malo fingiendo ser solo amigos, hasta Ron que es tan despistado, se dio de cuenta. Ninguno de los dos podía dejarse de echar mirada en las clases. **–aseguro. -** muchas veces me lo pensaba dos veces antes de llegar a su sala común, y clamar a merlín de no encontrarlo en alguna escena. **–Draco palideció. –** Sinceramente no quería ver a mi hermana, como vino al mundo, contigo. **–confeso con estremecimiento.**

Theo sonrió.

-no sé de qué estás hablando, Potter. **–fingió serio.**

En realidad, Draco estaba sorprendido.

-deja de mentir, Draco. **–ordeno, Theo. Su amigo lo miro sorprendido. –** Potter tiene razón, siempre supimos que tenías una relación con Granger.

Él lo miro resignado.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada? **–pregunto.**

-creímos que cuando se sentirían cómodo y seguro, nos los dirían, pero nunca lo hicieron. **–respondió, Theo.**

-así es. Cuando Hermione nos dio la noticia de irse, pensamos que lo de ustedes era una aventura, por eso no dijimos nada para incomodarlos. Y nos pareció que fue lo correcto no habernos metido, pero ahora creo que fue que el peor error **. –aseguro, Harry.**

Draco bufo.

-aun así, no entiendo porque me culpas que se haya ido, Granger, y haya decidido quedarse en Francia. Ella decidió irse, no yo. **–dijo, molesto.**

-y tu seguramente actuaste como un cobarde y no intestaste detenerla. **–aseguro, Harry sin titubeo.**

-¿Cómo te atreves? **–rechino, Draco ofendido.**

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos grises, taladrándolo con rabia. Sabiendo que en parte era verdad lo que decía, pero por otra parte había tenido miedo que Hermione rechazara su propuesta de tener una relación seria, y no solo una aventura.

-tú no sabes nada, Potter. **–aseguro.**

-ilústrame, Malfoy. **–desafío con burla.**

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones **. –dijo groseramente.**

-deberían calmarse. **–aconsejo, Theo.**

Pero ni Harry ni Draco le prestaron atención.

-por supuesto que sí, si se trata de perder a mi hermana. **–aseguro, Harry iracundo.**

-no la perderás, seguramente vendrá en los días festivo. **–refuto.**

 **Harry sonrió con sorna.**

-sí, pues, yo creo que Hermione nos ha dado una demostración de lo que seguirá haciendo en los siguientes años, hasta no regresar nunca más. **–rebatió con firmeza.** -y todo por causa de ti.

-sigo diciendo que no tengo la culpa. No tengo ningún poder sobre las decisiones de Granger. **–aseguro, Draco.**

-pues, yo pienso todo lo contrario. **–afirmo. Mirando al rubio con determinación, continúo. –** si he venido aquí es para ordenarte… no, no, no es la palabra correcta, sino para exigirte que busques a Hermione arreglen su situación y la hagas regresar…

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y unas ganas inmensas de maldecirlo. Theo estaba sorprendido de Harry, que había ido donde su ex-enemigo a exigirle buscar a su amiga. Sin importar de quien se trataba y más aún, de haberse involucrado en relación a Hermione con Draco, las vueltas que da la vida.

-tu no me exiges nada, Potter. **–vocifero iracundo.**

-pues, hare de tu vida un infierno… **-amenazo con voz más neutra.**

-ya he estado ahí, Potter. **–refuto, Draco.**

-sí, pues… te hare regresar. **–afirmo, Harry. –** si no intentas buscar a Hermione y traerla de vuelta. Me encargare de recordarte todos los días de tu vida la oportunidad que tuviste con ella y por haber sido tan cobarde, haberla perdido…

-como si fuera posible… **-se burló.**

-hare que todos los periódicos publique su maravillosa vida… **-continuo, ignorando el comentario de Draco. –** lo exitosa sanadora que será, la hermosa familia que sé, que tendrá. El maravilloso hombre que la hará feliz y que tuvo el coraje suficiente para aceptarla como es. Y cada vez que la veras, sabrás que me burlare de ti, tomándome una cerveza y brindando en tu nombre. Elevare mi cerveza y diré, por el idiota y cobarde de Malfoy. **–siseo, Harry con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, pero hablando con toda seriedad.**

Draco trato de irse contra de él para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Theo.

-bien, eso era todo lo que quería decir. Que tenga un buen día. **–sin más, Harry se fue.**

Dejando a un rubio iracundo y ofendido, y a un Theo con una sonrisa en su cara.


	5. Novios

Theo observo a su amigo, viendo cada una de las emociones cruzarse en su cara. Desconcierto, asombro, enojo, tantas, que por primera vez había visto en Draco. Parecía que se había quedado en el profundo mutismo.

-creo que mañana deberíamos seguir con esto. **–comento, Theo recogiendo los papeles.**

-¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? **-pregunto, Draco ignorando lo que había dicho su amigo.**

Theo vio que estaba serio pero perturbado e indeciso.

-creo que si hubiera sido Luna, la hubiera dejado ir como lo hiciste… **-él asintió. –** pero me hubiera ido con ella. **–aseguro sin titubear.**

Su amigo bufo.

–lo dices, porque no tienes un padre que espera de ti… **-decía testarudo.**

-aun si mis padres estuvieran vivos, la hubiera seguido… **-Draco tenía una mirada escéptica. –** uno no escoges a los padres que hubiéramos querido tener, pero si podemos elegir la vida que queremos tener… si quieres seguir como esta, es tu decisión. Pero si te quieres arriesgar con Granger, sin importar lo que lo demás pienses, entonces hazlo… pero eres tú el único que puedes elegir la vida que quieres continuar viviendo, Draco. **–aseguro.**

-aun si quisiera buscarla, no creo que valga la pena… **-decía dubitativo.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no vale la pena buscarla? **–pregunto, Theo.**

 **Draco lo miro molesto.**

-no lo sé, pero es una idea.

-¿y solo por una idea, dices que no vale la pena buscarla? **–pregunto con sorna.**

Él lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pues, la verdad no puede estar muy lejos de mi idea. Probablemente, Granger tenga algún pretendiente y es por eso que ha decidido quedarse, y no sea yo el causante. **–se excusó, Draco furioso.**

Theo sonrió con burla.

-te repito la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no lo sé, ya te lo dije. Pero es lo más seguro… **-exclamo, iracundo.**

-me preguntaste que haría en tu lugar. Pues, tomaría un traslador a Francia, la buscaría y le preguntaría si quisiera formalizar una relación. Y si me rechaza, al menos sabré que lo intente y podré continuar con mi vida, sin mirar al pasado y pensar en lo que hubiera hecho. **–aseguro, Theo con firmeza.**

Draco se dejó caer sobre su sillón, reflexionando sobre lo que dijo su amigo, Theo. Tanto quedo metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño había recogido todo y se había ido a su oficina.

 **0 &0**

Cuando llego a la mansión, se fue directo a su habitación, ignorando completamente a sus padres que disfrutaba del té. Sus padres quedaron preocupados, pero cuando Narcissa fue a la habitación, se dio de cuenta que su hijo estaba en la regadera, no lo quiso molestar. Durante la noche, Draco se quedó luchando en tomar una decisión de ir o no a Francia, pensando si valía la pena, si Hermione lo rechazaría o no, como se sentiría él si lo rechaza, hasta que la luz de la mañana se infiltraba en su habitación. Decidió ir y arriesgarse, hacer lo que hace casi cuatros años, no hizo.

Al amanecer se encontró a sus padres en el comedor, cuando le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, al verlo con una pequeña maleta. Draco le respondió que tenía algo urgente que arreglar en Francia. Sus padres asintieron, un poco extrañados. Más le desearon suerte para que todo le saliera bien, Draco se lo agradeció.

Al llegar al ministerio, pidió un traslador a Francia. Estuvo por media hora esperando hasta que se lo dieron y pudo trasladarse. Alojándose en el departamento que usaba siempre cuando hacia sus negocios ahí, fue al ministerio Francés en busca del hospital mágico. Le comunicaron que existían dos hospitales, uno en París y el otro, en Clermont Ferrand. Como Draco no sabía de su ubicación, recordó las fotos que había enviado Hermione, y en ella se veía la Torre Eiffel, basándose en eso, pidió un traslador a París.

Cuando llego, pregunto por Hermione pero la recepcionista le comunico que ella había sido trasladada a Clermont por escasez de personal en el área de urgencia. Draco regreso al ministerio, pidiendo un traslador para Clermont. Al llegar, inmediatamente se dirigió a la recepción. Pero antes que pudiera preguntar por Hermione, la vio a lo lejos con otro medimago.

Hermione estaba incomoda con su compañero de trabajo Stefan que le estaba coqueteando. Ella no quería involucrarse con ningún compañero, porque consideraba que le acarrearía problemas. Además, le desagradaba la manera cínica como le hablaba, sentía sus mejillas roja pero de la rabia, más que todo. Con ganas de alejarse de su compañero, le brindo una sonrisa educada y disculpándose que debía revisar a su paciente. El medimago acepto, quiñándole un ojo. Sin ella darse cuenta que Draco la había estado viendo, y se había vuelto rojo del enojo, al verla con otro hombre. Draco decidió irse antes de ir a golpear al mago, que considera un atrevido el haber estado coqueteando con Hermione. Caminando por la ciudad, paso por un parque hasta llegar a una fuente, suspirando profundamente.

 **0 &0**

Después del mediodía, Hermione caminaba por el pasillo, cuando se encontró con su compañera Eloïse, que tenía una cara de angustia…

-Eloïse, ¿Qué te sucede? **–la francesa la miro, preocupada.**

-Hermione, podemos cambiar de paciente. **–ella frunció la cejas. –** Es que mi paciente habla alemán, no entiendo lo que dice, se sostiene el abdomen y me dice algo… **-dijo mirándola, esperanzada. –** me dijiste que entendías un poco el alemán…

-Eloïse… **-iba objetar.**

-por favor, Hermione, cambiemos de paciente… **-decía con la manos juntas.** –por favor

-está bien. **–se compadeció, resignada.**

-bien, está en la siguiente puerta… **-sonriéndole. –** te debo una, Hermione. **–aseguro, intercambiando los expedientes.**

-te lo pediré, cuando lo necesite. **–dijo con una sonrisa.**

La bruja soltó una sonrisa. Dirigiéndose a la habitación con una educada sonrisa, abrió la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Draco volteo a verla, cuando la vio, ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-Granger, ¿Qué sorpresa verte?

 **Hermione elevo una ceja.**

-soy sanador, Malfoy. No es una sorpresa estar aquí, como tú sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Por qué demonios hablaste en alemán? **–pregunto con suspicacia.**

-cuando llegue aquí, me entere que estaba Hermione Granger. Y decidí hacer cumplir una de mis fantasías con la princesa de Gryffindor. **–aseguro, sin vergüenza.**

Ella se sonrojo.

-Malfoy…

-y dime, Granger. Sigues teniendo esas habilidosas manos, porque me está doliendo el estómago… **-continuo, Malfoy.**

Aunque Hermione estaba ruborizada, pero decidiendo que debía comportarse como profesional, lo miro con seriedad, no obstante su mejilla seguía sonrojada.

-está bien, Malfoy. ¿Qué dolor sientes? **–pregunto.**

Draco le comenzó a decir, mientras ella le comenzó a revisar. Cuando termino, Hermione le comunico que solo era fatiga y estrés, pero que solo con un buen descanso y tomar una poción revitalizadora, se mejoraría. Al darle de alta y dándole la poción, Draco le tomo la mano, ella lo miro sorprendida…

-¿estas ocupada en la noche?

-no…

-cena conmigo, entonces.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-las cosas se piden, no se ordena.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-ya me conoces, nunca pido nada… **-mirando fijamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –** y menos, lo que es mío.

Ella bufo.

-no soy tuya… **-dijo, quitándose bruscamente la mano de él.**

-entonces, ya tienes a otro…

-por supuesto que no… y si lo tuviera, seguramente sería más educado que tú. **–aseguro.**

Draco bufo.

-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… **-dijo, saliéndose de la habitación, molesto.**

 **0 &0**

Hermione se quedó perpleja. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, trato de salir de la confusión. Continúo con su trabajo hasta la hora de su salida, aun pensando sobre la llegada de Draco. Cuando llegaba a su departamento, vio a Draco apoyado en la puerta.

-Hermione… **-saludo con amabilidad. Ella lo miro, extrañada.**

-Draco… **-saludo con asentimiento de cabeza.** -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-he venido a invitarte, si tu aceptas, a cenar conmigo. **–dijo, tranquilamente. Ella lo miro asombrada. –** escuche que no te gusta recibir órdenes, y yo soy un caballero. Jamás te obligaría hacer algo que no quieras. **–aseguro.**

Hermione lo observo por un momento, viendo si era una broma.

-lo siento, pero estoy cansada.

Draco estaba serio, pero ella percibió en su mirada decepción.

–pero si no tienes problema, podemos cenar aquí.

Él sonrió sacando una botella con un lazo de regalo, desde atrás de su mano derecha.

-por suerte, vengo preparado.

Hermione sonrió.

-eres irremediable… **-dijo mientras abría la puerta.**

-me lo han dicho. **–comento entrando en el departamento.**

-siéntate cómodo. **–invito, antes de irse a su habitación.**

Draco miro el cómodo apartamento de Hermione, era sencillo y practico. Se notaba que ella lo usaba para descansar y no para vivir en ese lugar. Vio cuando Hermione se dirigía a la cocina, sacaba dos copas y un sacacorchos.

-y dime, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? **–pregunto, acercándose.**

-encanto, Hermione. **–ella elevo una ceja, esperando una respuesta más compleja. Draco sonrió.** –me acerque a la recepcionista, y le pedí información sobre ti. Al principio se resistió, y no quería decirme nada. Hasta que la convencí, diciéndole que era tu novio… **-Hermione abrió los ojos. –** y que quería darte una sorpresa. **–aseguro. –** Me pregunto qué, porque no sabía adonde vivías, le dije que había perdido la dirección y que solo recordaba el hospital donde trabajaba, y como soy extranjero no sabía a dónde buscarte…

-muy astuto de tu parte. **–Draco sonrió orgulloso. –** y muy mal por Charlotte, al aceptar a cualquiera decir que es mi novio y darle información privada. **–dijo con las cejas fruncidas.**

-tómalo con calma, Hermione. Deberías estar feliz que hice mi esfuerzo en buscarte… **-decía, mientras abría la botella de vino.**

-¿Por qué has venido? Y ¿Por qué te has tomado tanta molestia en venir? **–pregunto, Hermione confundida.**

Draco termino de servir las dos copas, y ofrecerle una antes de contestar.

-Ayer Potter apareció en mi oficina…

Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿Harry?

Draco asintió, tomando un trago.

-me dijo que no volverías, que solo regresarías para visitarlos…

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

Draco ladeo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Potter al igual que nuestros amigos, supieron de nuestra… relación en el colegio.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-sí, Theo estaba presente cuando Potter me lo dijo, y lo confirmo, siempre lo supieron.

Ella tomo de un trago su vino.

-valla.

-me hechizo y me reclamo que por mi culpa, te viniste aquí y ahora te quieras quedar…

Hermione lo miro apenada.

-lo siento, Draco. No fue mi intención perjudicarte con mi decisión. **–seguro.**

Draco lo miro con seriedad.

-no lo hiciste…

Ella asintió, contrita. Tomándose el último trago de su copa.

-… solo me hizo reaccionar. **–aseguro.**

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos grises, sin saber que decir. Draco coloco su copa en la mesita y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Él sintió el temblor de ella, coloco una mano en la mejilla de Hermione. Mirándola con una cálida sonrisa, que pocas veces le dedicaba a alguien, habló…

-te amo, Hermione. Aunque al principio iniciamos solo por la atracción que existía entre nosotros, con el tiempo, al conocerte mejor, me enamore sin pensarlo de ti. **–aseguro. Ella lo miro sorprendida.** –debería habértelo dicho desde hace años, pero tenía miedo que tú me rechazara o que no te atrevieras a enfrentar a la comunidad mágica por mí.

Hermione le apretó la mano, que tenía entre las suyas.

-yo también te amo, Draco. **–dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –** y jamás te hubiera rechazado, si me lo hubieras pedido. No me importa tu pasado o lo que diga la gente. **–** **aseguro, la castaña.** Pero también tenía miedo que lo hicieras, no quería verte y no quiero verte en una discusión con tus padres. No quiero ser la discordia en la buena relación de tus padres, contigo. **-admitió.**

Draco sonrió, e inclinándose hacia ella, la beso. El beso era tierno, apasionado, provocativo, sus labios se movían en sincronía, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-no serás causante de romper nada. Si mis padres no te aceptan, ellos serán los únicos culpables de romper nuestra relación. Si no se dan de cuenta que eres mi felicidad, será su problema y no el tuyo, ni mío. **–afirmo, Draco.**

Hermione sonrió, y esta vez fue ella, quien lo beso. Draco subió sus manos a ella, cogiendo su cabeza entres sus manos, profundizando más el beso, con más urgencia. Cuando se separaron, él le acaricio con el dedo pulgar…

-te he extrañado, tanto… **-afirmo, Draco con la voz sofocada.**

-y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto. **–aseguro, Hermione suspirando.**

-quiero empezar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, como debe ser… no como una aventura, sino como una relación seria. Pero siempre y cuando, si estás de acuerdo. Como te dije, jamás te obligaría a nada, que no quieras. **–aseguro mirándola intensamente.**

Ella sonrió.

-por supuesto, que estoy de acuerdo. Lo deseo tanto…

-No te perderé nuevamente por mi cobardía… **-juro. -¿** quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione amplio su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

-si…

Draco sonrió.

-me arrepiento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora, nunca te dejare ir, otra vez. **–aseguro, posesivamente.** –no perderé esta oportunidad, te necesito para vivir.

-y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba. Intente seguir con mi vida y olvidarte, pero no pude. Siempre estabas presente en mis pensamientos, por más que quise olvidarte simplemente no podía. **–afirmo, Hermione con voz ahogada.**

Draco ladeo una sonrisa

-así soy yo, Hermione. Demasiado sexi para olvidar.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-idiota **. –dijo con una sonrisa feliz.**

Draco se inclinó dándole un casto beso.

-siempre seré tu idiota. **–afirmo.**

Los dos tenían una gran sonrisa de alegría, paz, amor, muchas emociones que burbujeaba la pareja.


	6. Prometidos

Antes que Hermione se fuera a cambiar, había pedido lasaña. Cuando regreso, fresca y relaja del baño, Draco servía las dos copas de vino y preparaba los dos platos para comer. Mientras cenaba, Draco le conto todo lo que había pasado con Harry, ella se echó a reír, cuando él le dijo que Harry lo había amenazado con burlarse y brindar por él.

Draco le hizo un puchero, pero continúo. Hermione se avergonzó, cuando él le conto, que todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta, porque siempre que los veían en la aula de clase, parecían comerse uno al otro, con los ojos. Draco le aseguro que se sentía indignado de no haber sido más astuto al guardar su secreto, Hermione sonrió. Él lo miro atentamente, con una sonrisa burlona…

-eres la única culpable de ese efecto en mí, ser tan descuidado en no poder evitar demostrarte que te quiero.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose, lo beso. Draco paso su mano, detrás de su nunca, atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, sus frentes estaban apoyada entre si…

-tengo casi cuatros años deseándote, torturándome al pensar en tus besos… **-separándose un poco, para mirarla intensamente**. –Quisiera hacerte el amor… **–aseguraba. Suspirando. –** Pero sé que debemos ser pacientes, tenemos…

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo y mirando con una sonrisa.

-hazme tuya, Draco. **–dijo, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.**

Él no se hizo de rogar, se levantó, tomándole la mano y atrayéndola hacia él, besándola con frenesís. Hermione le correspondía con la misma intensidad, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándose a su duro cuerpo.

-¿estas segura de que es lo que quieres? **–jadeo, Draco mientras se dirigían a la habitación.**

-como jamás lo he estado. **–afirmo.**

Besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Draco la apoyo contra la pared de la entrada de la habitación. Hermione le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras él la besaba por el cuello, quitándole la blusa del pijama. La mano de Draco, acariciaba uno de sus pezones, pasando por cintura hasta meter su mano, debajo del pantalón de Hermione, primero acariciando su entrepierna hasta que la penetro con su dedo, por los pliegues suaves y húmedos de su clítoris. Soltó un gemido satisfactorio, al sentirla lista para él.

Hermione jadeaba cada invasión que el dedo de Draco, penetraba. Colgándose al cuello de él, lo atrajo hacia ella, besándola con urgencia, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Draco subió sus manos a sus mejillas, embistiéndola con la lengua. Una promesa silenciosa de lo que sería la noche. Hermione pudo sentir el miembro viril de Draco en su vientre. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho fornido de él, pudo sentir los músculos y abdominales muy bien marcados. Noto claramente los cambios del cuerpo de Draco, con los años.

Bajando sus manos al cinturón de Draco, se lo quito, al igual que desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la cremallera. Draco gimió al sentir la mano de Hermione en su miembro endurecido, acariciándolo. Cuando se separaron, él le quito el pantalón de pijama. Al ver la braga verde, sonrió con satisfacción. El color verde era su favorito, y más, cuando Hermione lo tenía puesto, lo excitaba.

Colocándose frente a ella, besándola. La tomo por la nalga y la impulso, para que Hermione rodeara su cintura con sus piernas torneada. Ella se encontraba atrapada entre la pared, y el cuerpo musculoso de Draco, mientras él mordisqueaba y succionaba suavemente sus pezones, primero uno y después el otro. Hermione gemía por el vórtice que sentía desde su interior con sus ojos cerrados, por la sensación más deliciosa y ardiente desde lo profundo de sus ser. Draco la penetro lentamente, haciendo que ella sintiera cada parte de su ser invadida. Los dos jadearon al contacto…

-¡por Salazar!, te siento tan apretada como la primera vez. **–jadeo, Draco asombrado mirándola a los ojos.**

-Draco… **-susurro.**

Él no dejo que hablara, besándola suave, apasionado y con amor. Draco la penetraba de manera sensual, pero dominante. Con cada embestida que hacía, observaba la reacción de ella. Hermione solo se deja llevar por él, cada movimiento, ella lo recibía con deseo de más, manteniéndose sujetada con fuerza en él para no caer. Cuando Hermione sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, Draco reclamo sus labios. Al separarse, ella pudo notar una ferocidad en su mirada gris, oscurecida.

-eres mía, solo mía **. –jadeo, embistiéndola más rápido.**

-soy tuya. **–gimió, repitiéndoselo varias veces.**

La excitación que fue en aumento con cada embestida, lo llevo hasta la cúspide, soltando gemidos estruendosos.

-eres mía, solo mía, Hermione **. –afirmo, posesivo. Apoyándose en el cuello de ella.**

Hermione lo beso en su hombro mientras se recuperaban. Draco le bajo las piernas con cuidado, dejándola que se apoyara a la pared mientras él se terminaba de quitar los zapatos, el pantalón y el bóxer que estaban apilado a sus pies. Cuando se iba a terminar de quitar la camisa desabrochada, Hermione se acercó y le beso en el pecho mientras sus manos terminaba de quitarle la camisa.

-te amo. **–susurro, Hermione separándose un poco.**

Draco le sonrió, e inclinándose, la cogió entre sus brazos, cargándola y llevándola hacia la cama.

-te amo, Hermione, y no perderé esta nueva oportunidad, contigo. **–aseguraba, Draco.**

Colocándola con cuidado en la cama, acostándola. Draco se inclinó un poco, besándola. Al separarse, le ladeo una sonrisa…

-hoy es solo la demostración de lo que te espera en la vida, Hermione. **–aseguro, Draco.**

Ella solo sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y amor. Draco se colocó en medio de sus piernas, Hermione paso sus brazos por el cuello, obligándolo que se apegara más a ella. Pero antes que Draco intentara algo, ella hizo que quedara debajo. Estando encima de su regazo, se inclinó, tomando su cara, lo beso.

-te amo, Draco.

Él sonrió, sus ojos estaban relucientes. Un gris muy claro, muy diferente de la mirada que por lo general tenía. Ella le acaricio los pectorales, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se besaban con pasión, amor. Al dejar de besarlo, comenzó a besarle la clavícula, bajando por su pecho mientras sus manos habían bajado de la cintura hasta llegar a la sensible anatomía de él, acariciándolo como Hermione sabía que a él le gustaba.

Draco estaba tenso, jadeando suavemente. El cabello de ella, le hacía cosquilla por su cintura. Cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo, se colocó encima de su virilidad, apoyando sus manos en el torso de Draco. Se arqueo contra él, jadeando, recibiendo plenamente a Draco, dentro de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente, con movimiento circular.

Cuando sintió lo apretado que se había puesto ella en su interior, Draco coloco sus manos en su cintura, adentrándose más en ella, hasta el fondo mientras la miraba intensamente, con sus ojos grises oscuro de la excitación. Él continúo con el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que los dos alcanzaron la cima del placer. Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el torso de Draco, él la acariciaba la espalda mientras se recuperaban. Cuando nuevamente se miraron y besaron, Draco hizo que rodaran, dejando a Hermione debajo de él, ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿no tienes suficiente?

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-por supuesto que no, querida. Solo hemos probado el aperitivo, el primer plato… todavía hay mucho por degustar. **–respondió con seguridad.**

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa de "decepción"

-por mí no habría problema, pero recuerda que mañana trabajo.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-por suerte, mi sexi sanadora me receto una poción revitalizadora.

Hermione lo miro con sorna.

-muy astuto de tu parte, Draco Malfoy.

Él ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-soy un Slytherin, Hermione Granger. Nunca lo olvides…

-es muy difícil de olvidar… y más, si se trata de ti. **–aseguro.**

-gracias.

-no fue un halago.

-para mí sí **. –dijo, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Inclino su cabeza, besándola. Iniciando nuevamente el juego de hacer el amor, apasionados, desinhibidos en el amor. Disfrutando como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Durante algunas horas hasta que finalmente se bañaron y se acostaron. Durante un rato se quedaron hablando sobre lo que haría en el futuro…

-cuando termines tu práctica, podremos formalizar nuestro compromiso. **–comento, Draco abrazándola.**

-no, será el otro año. Recuerda que me quedo por un año más… **-aseguro.**

Él la dejo de abrazarla para mirarla con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Por qué?, no es necesario que te quedes. Además, ya hemos arreglado lo nuestro. No tienes por qué mantenerte alejada de mí o de tus amigos…

Hermione, frunció las cejas.

-no me quedaba solo por ti, Draco. **–él bufo. –** Sino también, porque me ofrecieron la oportunidad de quedarme y ejercer inmediatamente como sanador de cabecera. Es una oportunidad única, así que acepte la oferta. Ahora no puedo ir allá y decirle a mi jefe, que siempre no quiero la oportunidad. **–afirmo.**

Draco rodo los ojos.

-muy bien, Granger. Entonces qué quieres que le diga a mis padres y a mis amigos. **–comentaba con sorna. –** tengo una novia, se llama Hermione. Deseo con mucha ganas presentársela como la futura señora Malfoy… **-Hermione lo miro sorprendida, él ignoro. –** pero no podrán conocerla hasta el próximo año.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se levantaba, sin importar su desnudez.

-si tienes tanto problema en esperarme un año, entonces puedes irte y olvidarte que tienes novia, y buscarte una por Londres.

Draco lo miro molesto.

-estás loca… **-exclamo, levantándose. –** Te prometí que no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de volver contigo… **-tomándole de las manos y llevándola nuevamente a la cama**. –veré que puedo hacer. **–aseguro. Ella bufo. –** por ahora, tengo pensado algo mejor que hacer. **–dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.**

-Malfoy… **-dijo, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.**

-¿Qué?, iba a sugerir que deberíamos dormir, porque nos queda un largo día. **–afirmo "inocentemente".**

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban sonrojadas, pero negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

-no hay duda que eres incorregible. **–dijo mientras se acostaba.**

Draco ladeo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡ah!, pero te encanta. Mi encantadora, Granger. **–aseguro, abrazándola.**

Ella sonrió. Suspirando, Draco la estrecho más cerca. Aspirando el olor de su cabello castaño, sonrió. Besándola en el hueco del cuello de ella, continúo.

–pero volviendo a lo anterior. Te amo, Hermione, por eso cuentas con todo mi apoyo… **-aseguro. –** y si alguno de tus amigos tienen intención de reclamarte, yo me encargo de ellos.

Hermione giro la cabeza para mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa.

-te amo, Draco. **–dijo.**

Él se inclinó, besándola. Cuando se separaron, él la miraba con amor.

-lo que te haga feliz, Hermione. Lo que tu quiera, yo te lo daré. No importa lo que sea, siempre quiero ser él que te lo de. **–aseguro.**

-te extrañe tanto en todo este tiempo. Intente pasar página, pero no pude. Las pocas veces que salí en alguna cita, no duraba mucho. Siempre estabas en mi pensamiento, tanto que me la pasaba comparándote con mis citas. **–confesaba, Hermione honestamente. Mirándolo a los ojos**. –habían veces que pensé, que me habías maldecido con algún hechizo para solo pensar en ti… cuando lo único que me habías hechizado fue con el amor **.**

Draco sonrió.

-y yo sentí que me habías castrado... **–aseguro, mirándolo divertido y avergonzado. –** por mas, que salía con muchas mujeres, nunca pude sentir ningún deseo. Todas era como ver a un lienzo en blanco, hasta que te recordaba o veía, inmediatamente me excitaba… **-ella lo miro asombrada. Pero no lo dudo.** \- me hastíe a estar saliendo sin ningún interés. Así que, me recluí en los negocios

-por eso estabas tan insaciable, parecías a un… dragón hambriento. **–comento, sonrojada.**

Draco ladeo una sexi sonrisa, burlona mientras con su dedo le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-querida, nunca terminare de saciarme de ti, siempre querré más y más de ti. **–afirmo con mucha seguridad. Dándole un casto beso.** -ahora que está todo hablado, es hora de descansar.

Hermione asintió, acomodándose entre los brazos de Draco

-¿Qué harás mañana? **–pregunto, Hermione.**

Draco las estrecho entre sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

-regresare a Londres. Vine sin arreglar algunos detalles con Theo, sobre las ventas de pociones. Así que después de arreglar todo con mi socio, regresare para invitarte a cenar. Claro, si aceptas. **–respondió, Draco.**

\- está bien… **-dijo, Hermione bostezando del cansancio.**

-duerme, yo me asegurare que estés bien. **–afirmo, dando un suspiro agradable.**

Hermione sonrió, soñolienta hasta que se durmió. Al lado de un feliz y tranquilo, Draco que mantenía una sonrisa. Al amanecer, cuando ella se despertó, vio que estaba sola en la cama. Mirando la almohada, vio una carta de Draco. En ella, él le comunicaba que había regresado temprano, y recordándole que pasaría por ella en la tarde, para salir a cenar. Cuando se levantaba de la cama, sintió algo extraño en su mano izquierda. Al alzar su mano, pudo ver una sortija de zafiro y diamante en su dedo anular.. Hermione quedo en shock, por un momento.

-Draco… **-susurro, mirando el hermoso anillo. –** Draco Malfoy estás loco… ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerme este anillo, sin consultarlo conmigo? **–exclamo, molesta.**

Continuando con algunos calificativos contra Draco, ella miro al reloj, dándose cuenta que le quedaba media hora para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Soltando algunas maldiciones, se bañó y vistió rápidamente. Pero cuando iba a salir, se acordó del anillo en su mano.

-no puedo llevar esto, sino me estarán molestando todo el día con él. **–comento, Hermione mirando la sortija.** –Lo siento, pero te quedaras en casa… **-cuando intentó quitárselo, no puedo. –** pero qué demonios… **–al intentar otra vez, no pudo. –** demonios, Malfoy… esto me las pagaras. **–exclamo, enfurecida.**

 **0 &0**

Mientras se dirigía al hospital, intento quitárselo con algunos hechizos, pero no funciono. Cuando llego al hospital, intento por medio muggle, quitárselo. Con crema, jabón, aceite, pero nada. Para evitar que le vieran y no hicieran comentario sobre el anillo, mantenía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su bata. Durante toda la mañana, había logrado evadir, que nadie le viera el anillo, hasta después del almuerzo.

Cuando atendía a una paciente de quemadura, era una bruja que había tenido un accidente con el caldero. La bruja le hizo el comentario sobre el hermoso anillo de compromiso, que tenía. Hermione sonrojada se lo agradeció, sin advertir que una de su compañera había entrado y escuchado. Al terminar con su paciente, y decirle que debía quedarse por una noche, bajo observación. Salió, encontrándose con una sonrientes Eloïse y Ráchell, felicitándole sobre su compromiso. Al poco tiempo, la mayoría de sus compañero de trabajo, se enteraron y felicitaron por su compromiso.

 **0 &0**

Al llegar, Draco a su Mansión, el elfo le comunico que sus padres se encontraban en la terraza. Cuando ellos lo vieron, sonrieron aliviados…

-madre… padre… **-saludo, Draco.**

Dándole un beso en la mejilla de Cissy y apretón de mano a su padre, se sentó frente a ellos.

-nos tenías preocupado, querido. Theo vino ayer, preguntando por ti… **-comento, Cissy.**

-pensamos que tu viaje había sido por negocio, pero con Theo preguntando por ti… **-dijo, Lucius mirando con suspicacia.** – ¿Por qué te fuiste de viaje, sino se trataba de negocio?

-fui a buscar a mi novia y prometida… **-respondió Draco con firmeza.**

Sus padres lo miraron, sorprendidos.


	7. Suegros-amigos

-¿novia? ¿Prometida? **–dijo, Cissy levantada, con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa.**

¿Qué has dicho? **–pregunto, Lucius desconcertado.**

-que el viaje fue por asuntos personales. Fui a buscar a mi novia… **-respondió, Draco suavemente.**

-y ¿Quién es? **–pregunto su madre saliendo del shock.**

-sí, ¿Quién es?, porque nunca te he visto tener una relación formal con alguna bruja… **-pregunto su padre con la cejas fruncidas.**

-es porque hasta ahora he formalizado con ella…

-¿Quién es? **–reitero, Cissy la pregunta.**

-ustedes la conocen, es Hermione Granger.

Cissy se dejó caer en su silla mientras Lucius lo miro, como si a él le hubiera salido de repente otra cabeza.

-Granger... **–dijo, Lucius en shock. -¿** Por qué te fijaste en ella?, ¿es que no había mejores brujas, sangre puras, para que hayas escogido a Granger? A esa, sangre… **-decía, colérico.**

-no te atrevas a terminar la palabra, padre. **–interrumpió, Draco con un tono gélido. –** Hermione es la mujer que amo. **–mirándolo, sin temor. –** puedas que tenga razón, que existan muchas brujas, sangres pura por escoger. Pero, la diferencia de esas brujas con mi novia; es que, Hermione es totalmente distinta a esas cabezas huecas. Es inteligente, astuta, hermosa y bondadosa. Me ama y me acepta como soy, no me tiene miedo en decirme las cosas, y lo mejor de todo… **-sus padres lo miraron desencajados. –** no necesita ni mi apellido, ni mis galeones para triunfar por su cuenta. **–aseguro, tajante.**

-Draco…

-lo siento, Madre. Pero no cambiare mi decisión, aun si tú me lo pides… **–sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos. –** una vez los puse de primero, y perdí. Esta vez, Hermione será primera… y así lo mantendré siempre.

-¿Qué tratas de decirnos? **–pregunto, Lucius molesto.**

-que mi relación con Hermione, no es de ahora… Es de hace casi cuatro atrás, pero la deje ir pensando en ustedes. Si aprobaría o no mi relación. Pero esta vez, no lo hare... esta vez seguiré el camino que escogido para mí, donde esta Hermione. **–mirando a sus padres. –** quisiera contar con su apoyo, pero si ustedes no quieren. Aun así seguiré con mi vida, a lado de mi novia. **–aseguro.**

Se hizo un denso silencio, Lucius miro a su hijo, con disgusto, hasta que se fue a su estudio, sin decirle nada a su hijo. Draco suspiro, derrotado. Cissy se levantó, y camino hacia él. Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla, él lo miro, expectante. Su madre le sonrió…

-por mí, no hay ningún problema, Draco. **–aseguro. –** Para mí, lo más importante es tu felicidad, que cualquier otra cosa… **-su hijo le ladeo una sonrisa cálida.** –y no te preocupes por tu padre. Yo me encargare de que acepte tu relación.

-gracias, madre…

-ahora debes irte. Theo dijo que si aparecías, que fueras a la empresa. Necesita saber algo urgente… **-Draco frunció las cejas, pero asintió.**

-está bien, madre. **–dijo, dándole un abrazo y beso cariñoso, a su progenitora.**

-espero poder conocer a tu prometida pronto…

Draco asintió.

-te avisare, madre. **–dijo, yéndose.**

 **0 &0**

Cuando Draco se fue, Narcissa inmediatamente camino hacia al estudio. Al entrar se encontró con su esposo furioso.

-es que, no puede ser que no haya hecho esto, Draco. No puede ser… **-exclamo, lanzando algunas maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo a su paso.** –ese insensato, como se ha fijado en esa, Granger. Entiendo que le guste, porque tenga interesantes cualidades, pero sigue siendo una sangre sucia… **-Cissy lo observaba y escuchaba todos sus juramentos. –** y lo peor de todo es que, se haya comprometido con ella… si la hubiera querido tener como su amante, yo no tendría algún problema, pero esposa… esposa. **–soltó otro juramento. –** Y no puedo hacer nada… **-exclamo con impotencia.** -si esa Granger es su prometida y tiene el anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy, que por generaciones ha pasado de brujas a brujas sangre puras… no podré detener esta relación… **-susurro, pensando en alto. Su esposa ladeo una sonrisa divertida. -¿** Cómo demonios paso esto? ¿Cómo diablos ha sucedido esto tan rápido? **–dijo, Lucius mirando a su esposa.**

Como si ella tuviera la respuesta. Cissy se encogió de hombro.

-no lo sé, Lucius. No tengo las respuestas que quieres escuchar. El único que te lo puede dar es Draco. **–Lucius bufo. –** pero solo quiero recordarte algo importante aquí. **–su esposo, frunció las cejas. –** la felicidad de Draco es lo primero ante todo. No perderé a mi hijo por los ideales de las sangres puras. **–afirmo. –** tú y yo, ya le hemos hecho pasar por muchas cosas a Draco a causa de eso. Tú y yo, vivimos con la incertidumbre por bienestar de nuestro hijo, a causa de la guerra que paso, por causa de esos ideales. **–mirando con determinación a su esposo. –** no volveré a cometer esa estupidez de poner esos ideales sobre la felicidad de mi hijo. Te lo dije hace tiempo, lo que Draco escoja para su vida, yo lo apoyare. Sin importar lo que sea, aun lo más descabellado que decida, lo apoyare. **–Lucius lo miro con suspicacia.**

-pues, ahora que lo pienso. Siempre me hacías el mismo comentario, pero hasta ahora, te pongo mucha atención. **–mirando a su esposo molesto. –** no serás que tu sabias de esto hace mucho tiempo, y me estabas preparado.

Ella frunció las cejas.

-por supuesto que no solo sabía. **–aseguro, indignada. –** Draco jamás me había dicho sobre su relación con la señorita Granger… **-afirmo. –** y si te hacia esos comentarios, era para que cambiaras un poco tu mentalidad arcaica. **–Lucius la miro, ofendido.**

-no soy arcaico... **–Cissy bufo. –** solo considero que hay ideales que no se deben perder en la familia. Y el que Draco se mezcle con una sangre sucia, es un cambio muy radical. **–aseguro.**

-por favor, Lucius. En estos tiempo quedan poco sangres puras, y los que quedan. Al final tendrán que casarse sea con un mestizo o muggle, o que su apellido desaparezca de la comunidad mágica. **–dijo, Cissy con mucha seguridad. –** y eso es lo que pasara, si intervenimos en la relación de Draco.

-¿Qué dices?… **-susurro, Lucius pensativo.**

Cissy lo ignoro y continúo con su objetivo de convencer por los medios posibles a su esposo.

-si intervenimos y logramos separar a Draco de la señorita Granger. Entonces, es muy posible que nunca más piense en tener una relación seria, nunca nos daría nietos. **-Lucius lo miraba atentamente.** –los triunfos y galeones que Draco a multiplicados en la bóveda de los Malfoy, será seguramente dados a los mendigos y necesitados, hasta… **-levantando los brazos como acaparando todo a su alrededor. –** esta mansión y sus bienes. **–su marido había vuelto pálido. Pero ella continuo, ignorando su reacción.** \- y eso no es lo peor de todo. **–dijo, negando con la cabeza. –** lo peor de todo sería cuando el apellido Malfoy desaparezca por completo de la comunidad mágica. Probablemente será recordado como un ejemplo a no seguir... **–él escuchaba, horrorizado. –** Dirán, no hagan como los Malfoy. Todos escucharan con atención al viejo mago que hablara de ustedes, continuara con un tono dramático, diciendo… **–decía, Cissy imaginándose todo. –** que creyendo más en sus ideales arcaicos, lastimosamente no se dieron cuenta que eso los llevaría a la ruina y a la extinción de su apellido. **–termino, con un suspiro.**

-entiendo lo que quieres decirme… **-aseguro con un tono suave.**

-espero que sea así, Lucius. Porque no quiero que le pase esto a mi hijo. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que le ha pasado a mi familia… **–susurraba, Cissy con ahogada. –** mi hermana Andrómeda y yo, somos las ultimas Black con el apellido. Después… desaparecerá. Solo será recordado como una más de la familia sangres puras extinta, escritas en los viejos libros. **–dijo, soltando algunas lágrimas.**

Lucius se acercó, abrazándola. Tratando de confortarla.

-lo siento, yo no quería hacerte recordar sobre eso **-susurro.**

-lo se…

Él se separó. Al verla con lágrimas en los ojos azules de su esposa, se sintió mal. Limpiando sus lágrimas, la miro con atención.

-te prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para dejar mis prejuicios, y aceptar la relación de Draco. **–aseguro, Lucius con determinación.**

-es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Lucius… **-aconsejaba, Cissy con una pequeña sonrisa. –** además, míralo por el lado bueno **. –su marido frunció las cejas, desconcertado.** –Draco se fijó en la mejor bruja muggle, peor hubiera sido que hubiera puestos sus ojos en la peor...

Su esposo bufo.

-no creo que Granger sea la mejor…

-por supuesto que lo es. **–aseguraba, Cissy muy convencida. –** la señorita Granger fue la mejor de su generación, siempre superaba a todos, incluyendo a Draco. Ninguna otra muggles lo ha hecho, incluso supero a la madre del señor Potter en su tiempo.

Él lo miraba y escuchaba con atención.

\- entiendo…

-además, mira lo que pasa cuando un poderoso mago, sangre pura, se mezcla con una poderosa bruja muggle… sus hijos son mucho más poderosos o pasa algo especial, que nunca antes había pasado en sus ancestros, como mi sobrina Nymphadora. **–Lucius asintió. –** De alguna manera saldremos ganando en muchas cosas… **-afirmo.**

Su esposo ladeo una sonrisa.

-bueno, si lo vemos desde ese punto... Si tendrías razón en que saldríamos ganando con Granger. **–concedió.**

Cissy lo miro con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-y eso, que no he mencionado, que ella es muy conocida en la comunidad mágica. Draco tiene razón que ella no necesita nuestro apellido, su apellido por si solo es muy conocido y se ha convertido en renombre…

Lucius sonrió, burlón.

-ok, cualquiera persona que te escuche, podría pensar que permites a nuestro hijos casarse con esa, Granger, por conveniencia, que por otra cosa.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-sí, pero eso jamás lo diría con otra persona, que no seas tú. **–aseguro con suficiencia. –** soy una Slytherin, siempre veo lo que nos conviene mejor.

-eso no lo dudo. **–aseguro, Lucius con una orgullosa sonrisa.**

-si con aceptar la felicidad de nuestro hijo, viene con algunos paquetes beneficiosos para la familia. Yo no pongo ningún reparo en aceptarlo. **–afirmo.**

-por eso me enamore de ti, querida… por ser demasiada Slytherin **. –aseguro, su esposo.**

Se inclinó, dándole un cálido pero apasionado beso a una Cissy muy satisfecha.

 **0 &0**

 **En la empresa M &N Enterprise…**

Cuando Draco llego a su empresa y se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo, Theo. Se encontró con una sorpresa. Ya que al entrar, vio a Harry, Theo, Ron y Zabini, reunidos.

-¿Cómo te fue? **–pregunto, Theo.**

-¿pudiste hablar con Granger? **–dijo, Zabini.**

Draco bufo, sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

-primero se saluda y después se pregunta… **-dijo, con sorna. –** y sí, si pude hablar con ella.

-entonces, ¿Qué paso?, ¿vendrá? **–pregunto, Harry con seriedad.**

Draco bufo nuevamente, tomándose de un solo trago su Whisky, fulminando al azabache.

-no vendrá… **-mirándolo con burla. –** Te dije que no tengo influencia en sus decisiones. Ella, ya ha decidido quedarse.

Sus amigos lo miraron con decepción.

-por lo tanto, no ha servido para nada obligarte que la buscaras. **–dijo, Harry entristecido.**

-muy bonito, Potter. Tratando de utilizarme, solo para traer a Granger. **–dijo, indignado.**

-y tú, que crees. Eras el único medio que quedaba para que ella volviera. **–comento tranquilamente.** –pero si te ha rechazado…

-y ¿Quién ha dicho que me ha rechazado? **–dijo, Draco con sorna.**

-entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado? **–pregunto, Theo intrigado.**

-pues, nos reconciliamos. **–respondió simplemente.**

-eso no explica nada. **–aseguro, Zabini mientras los otros asentían.**

Él rodo los ojos.

-no creen que se están metido en algo que no es asunto suyo…

-la última vez que no dijimos nada, Granger había decidido irse a Francia. Si esta vez, hacemos lo mismo. Quien sabe a dónde diablos se iría, esta vez. **–comento, Zabini.**

Draco bufo.

-esta vez no pasara, ya me he asegurado de eso. **–afirmo, con mucha seguridad.**

-pues, yo no te creo, hurón. Aun si nos das tu palabra. **–comento, Ron.**

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-pues, mi querida comadreja… **-Ron lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus amigos sonrieron.** –No te lo aseguro con palabras, sino con hechos. Hermione no solo es mi novia, sino también mí prometida… oficialmente. Tiene el anillo ancestral de mi familia. **–aseguro. Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados. –** Aun, si ella misma quisiera romper el compromiso, no podría… aunque sé que eso no pasara. Ella me ama a mí, muere por mí. **–dijo con petulancia.**

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

-eres un engreído, Malfoy. Espero que Hermione logre cambiarte… **-dijo, Harry con una sonrisa.**

Draco sonrió.

-eso es muy difícil, mi amiguísimo, Potter. Hermione me quiere, tal y cual como soy, ni más ni menos. **–aseguro.**

-pues, Granger tiene una mal gusto con los hombres. **–comento, Zabini, con burla.**

Draco bufo.

-sí, porque tu si hubieras sido una mejor elección…

-por supuesto…

-no se me olvida que hablaste de mi novia, en mi oficina. Diciendo lo espectacular y sexi que se veía en las fotos, sabiendo que había estado involucrado con ella.

Zabini, lo miro burlón. Antes de mirar a sus amigo.

-si lo hubieran visto ese día. **–soltó una sonrisa. –** estaba rojo de la rabia. Por un momento, pensé que me golpearía.

Sus amigos se rieron. Draco lo miro, molesto.

-solo por esta vez, te la paso, Blaise. Pero la próxima que te escuche hablando así de Hermione, te golpeare, y después te maldeciré con un par de Crucio **. –aseguro, tranquilamente.**

Blaise y Theo sonrieron, pero Harry y Ron, lo miraron sorprendido.

-no crees que exageras un poco. **–comento, Harry.**

-por supuesto que no. Quien en su sano juicio permitiría que hablen de su mujer en su cara… **-decía con sorna. –** o es que tú lo permitirías con la pelirroja **. –sugirió.**

-claro que no… **-exclamo, Harry sonrojado.**

Molesto por la sugerencia del rubio. Sus amigos se burlaron de él.

Por un tiempo continuaron hablando hasta que algunos se fueron. Draco y Theo planificaron los detalles del mes hasta que estuvo todo listo. Él le comunico a su amigo que se tomaría un par de semanas de vacaciones.

Al llegar a la mansión, se encontró con su padre en la sala…

-podemos hablar un momento.

Su hijo asintió.

-por supuesto, padre.

-sé que no me tome muy bien la noticia de tu relación con la señorita Granger… te pido que me disculpe **. –Draco lo miro sorprendido.** –aunque no me agrada a la mujer que has escogido para seguir tu vida, no pondré ninguna objeción. Solo te pido que me tengas paciencia para aceptarlo… **-aseguro, Lucius.**

-por mí no hay ningún problema, padre. **–afirmaba. –** además, tendrás un año y medio para que te hagas a la idea, y puedas acostumbrarte a verme con Hermione.

Lucius fruncíos las cejas.

-¿y eso…?

-Hermione tiene una oferta de trabajo, al terminar su práctica. Así que, se quedara por un año más. **–respondió tranquilamente.**

Su padre asintió.

-pero, me imagino que la traerás antes. Ya conoces a tu madre, si no la traes, ella es capaz de obligarme a acompañarla e ir a visitar a tu novia, sin invitación. Y ya es bastante incomodo esta situación para complicarla más. **–sugirió con una mueca.**

Draco sonrió, divertido.

-no te preocupes, la traeré pronto. **–aseguro. Él asintió. –** gracias, padres. Gracias por este esfuerzo que haces por mí. **–dijo su hijo sinceramente.**

Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.


	8. Es de Dos

Draco subió a su habitación, preparando su equipaje para regresar a lado de su prometida. Cuando estaba por terminar, la puerta fue tocada, antes de abrirse. Narcissa entro, su hijo sonrió con cariño.

-madre, gracias por haber logrado hacer entrar en razón a mi padre **. –dijo dándole un cariño abrazo.**

Separándose, su madre tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-te prometí que haría lo imposible para que tu padre, aceptara tu relación con la señorita Granger. **–afirmo, Cissy.**

Su hijo asintió.

-por toda mi vida, te lo agradeceré **. –aseguro. –** así como, de haber aceptado rápidamente mi relación con Hermione.

Su madre ladeo una pícara sonrisa.

-bueno, en realidad me tomo un tiempo en digerir tu interés con Granger.

Draco frunció las cejas, confundido.

-¿Qué dices?

Cissy amplio una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama de su hijo.

-hace más de un año que descubrí tu interés por Granger. **–aseguro.**

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando vio a su madre buscar algo en su almohada, donde él siempre escondía la foto cuando no se la llevaba al trabajo. Su madre levanto la mano con la foto, antes que él pudiera decir algo, su madre continuó hablando.

-hace más de un año, un día que el elfo estaba limpiando tu habitación, se encontró esto y me lo mostro inmediatamente. Le ordene que no te dijera nada o a tu padre, que él había encontrado una foto. **–explicaba, Cissy sentándose en la cómoda silla.**

Él se sentó por inercia, sorprendido.

–al principio me quede sorprendida, obviamente. Nunca pensé que estaba interesando en una bruja muggle, y menos en Granger, a la que tanta veces te la pasaste molestando.

Su hijo se sonrojo, avergonzado. Su madre ignoro su reacción.

–pero después pensé en tus actitudes de rechazo con las brujas que te presentábamos, nunca mostraste ningún interés. Era como si la vieras, y vieras a cualquiera persona común y corriente, de poco atractivo. Hasta veces, veía que ha mucho la tratabas con repudio, jamás lo había entendido hasta que el elfo me mostro esa foto. **–su hijo lo escuchaba con mucha atención. –** ordene al elfo devolver la foto, donde la había encontrado. Para que nunca supieras que yo sabía sobre tu interés en Granger.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? **–pregunto, Draco con curiosidad.**

Cissy ladeo una sonrisa cariñosa.

-porque no me habías dicho nada sobre tu interés. Entendí claramente que tú no querías, que nosotros estuviéramos enterados de tus sentimientos hacia Granger. **–respondió. Él asintió. –** por eso decidí, averiguar por mí misma sobre tu interés en Granger y hasta de ella misma. Quería saber si solo estabas tú interesado o si de alguna manera tu amistad con los Gryffindor, te había acercado a la señorita Granger, y ella sentía algo por ti **. –aseguraba. –** con Granger fue muy difícil saber; porque estaba en Francia. Así que decidí averiguar todo sobre ella. ¿Qué había pasado con ella después de la guerra **? –Su hijo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. –** empecé hablando con tus amigos, hice algunas preguntas indirectamente sobre sus tiempos en el colegio hasta a ti te pregunte. Pero tú siempre me respondía esquivo, pero ellos no. Me dijeron cosas que ni tu padre o yo sabíamos, como que compartiste torre con Granger, al ser premios anuales. O que se la pasaban discutiendo y hablando por horas… **-Draco se sonrojo. –** después de recopilar ciertas informaciones con tus amigos, mande un investigador privado a Francia, que investigaran a la señorita Granger, su vida allá.

-madre **. –dijo, impresionado.**

-no me mires así, Draco. Una madre hace lo necesario por la felicidad de su hijo. **–se defendió, Cissy.** –Granger al igual que a ti, hacia lo mismo. Asistía a sus clases, salía los domingos con sus compañeras a pasear o a turistear. Nada de hombre, ni un solo novio, nada. Tenía los mismos síntomas que los tuyos, cariño. No tenía ningún interés en nadie. **–comento. Él lo miraba con atención, sin saber cómo reaccionar.** –Me hice la idea que siendo un Malfoy, amabas a Granger, y por más que te presentáramos tu padre y yo muchas jóvenes de nuestro status, ya tu corazón tenia dueña… **-miro a su hijo directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa. –** y esa era Hermione Granger.

-por eso no me tocabas el tema de las brujas y dejaste de insistirme, a diferencia de mi padre. **–conjeturo, Draco.**

Su madre asintió.

-así es. Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, insistirte con ese tema. Pero como tu padre no sabía lo que yo sí, el siguió con su insistencia **. –él asintió. –** trate de convencer poco a poco a tu padre, de dejar sus ideales a un lado. Pero ya conoces a Lucius, es un mago muy difícil de convencer… **-aseguraba, Narcissa.**

Su hijo ladeo una sonrisa socarrona.

-pero hoy lo has logrado, madre **.**

Su madre sonrió con picardía.

-como te dije, una madre hace lo que sea por la felicidad de su hijo... **–aseguro, Cissy.** –hasta llegar el chantaje emocional de lo que aprecia un Malfoy.

Su hijo amplio una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué le dijiste para persuadirlo?

-bueno, que tu padre perdería si no te dejaba en paz con Granger. Su apellido moriría contigo, la mansión que por siglos ha pertenecido, quedaría abandonada… **-respondió, Cissy encogiéndose de hombro.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

-eso ha sido un golpe bajo para mi padre, madre. **–aseguro. –** Realmente creo que he salido a ti en ese sentido. **–dijo, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-por supuesto, cariño. Porque no dudo que hayas reaccionando rápidamente al enterarte que Granger no tenía pensado en regresar al terminar su preparación de sanadora **. –dijo, Cissy con seguridad.**

-¿Cómo sabes eso? **–pegunto, Draco con las cejas fruncidas.**

-en navidad, tu padre y yo hablamos por un momento con Granger. Lucius le pregunto sobre su regreso a Londres, ella dijo que había una gran probabilidad de no regresar y mejor quedarse allá.

-y porque no me dijiste nada. **–pregunto, Draco molesto.**

-no era mi asunto. **–respondió, Cissy tranquilamente. –** era tu trabajo y no el mío de averiguar sus planes. Yo solo le sugerí a Lucius, hablar cortésmente con Granger. Y ella nos respondió sin problema, tu podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Su hijo bufo.

-en ese momento, no creía posible hablarle con confianza. **–aseguro. Cissy frunció las cejas, interrogante. –** yo pensaba que estaba con algún francés…

-porque pensaste eso.

-bueno, la foto que viste… **-ella asintió. –** eran varias. Entre ellas, había una donde estaba con par de francés, abrazándola. Y en otra, estaba con uno de esos franceses de lo más abrazado y cariñosa.

Cissy rodo los ojos.

-¿y solo por eso…? **-pregunto su madre incrédula.**

-¿que queráis que creyera cuando la vi en esa foto, en esa posición **? –pregunto a la defensiva.**

\- a veces puedes actuar de manera irracional, Draco. **–lo reprendió. Él lo miro ofendido. –** si Granger hubiera de verdad tenido una relación con alguien, no crees que ella se lo hubiera dicho a sus amigos o presentárselo.

Draco lo miro avergonzado.

-no… no lo había pensado **. –susurro, apenado.**

Cissy le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

-hay cariño, no te preocupes. El amor y lo celos son así algunas veces, te vuelve irracional y no te deja ver con claridad las cosas. **–aseguro, suavemente.**

Su hijo lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

-aunque no te lo digo mucho… **-Cissy lo miro con atención. –** te quiero, madre. Y estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo. **–aseguro.**

Su madre se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-te amo, cariño. Y siempre procurare lo mejor para ti. **–aseguro, Cissy dándole un cálido abrazo a su hijo.**

Draco termino de acomodar su equipaje, cuando se despedía de sus padres…

-le dice a tu prometida, que quiero conocerla, pronto. **–ordeno, Cissy con una sonrisa.**

-lo hare, madre. No te preocupes, si es necesario la traigo amarrada. **–prometió, Draco con una sonrisa burlona.**

Lucius ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh, Draco. No seas malo… **-reprobó, Cissy con una sonrisa.**

Su hijo amplio su sonrisa.

 **0 &0**

Al despedirse e irse, su hijo.

-está muy feliz, como hace tiempo no lo había visto. **–afirmo, Lucius.**

Mientras caminaba con su esposa hacia la terraza para disfrutar del té. Cissy lo vio por un momento, antes de seguir mirando adelante.

-por supuesto que está muy feliz, por muchas cosas. En especial, porque ha podido regresar con la mujer que ama y feliz con nosotros, que estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para aceptar su relación con la señorita Granger. **–aseguro, Cissy. Él asintió, retraído.** –No te preocupes, querido... **–su esposo la miro. –** has tomado la mejor decisión de apoyar a nuestro hijo. Poco a poco iras asimilando las cosas, tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. **–aseguro con una cálida sonrisa.**

Lucius respiro profundamente.

-está bien. Tienes razón, tengo tiempo. **–apoyo aliviado con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Su esposa asintió, tranquila.

 **0 &0**

 **Francia…**

Draco llego al departamento de Hermione y dejando su equipaje, se fue en busca de ella. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió a la recepcionista, Charlotte. Cuando ella estaba por decirle, donde se encontraba Hermione, él la vislumbro. Atrás de su prometida, vio al compañero de ella, al que había visto el día anterior. Ladeando una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, y sin darle tiempo a saludarla, le dio un tremendo beso.

Hermione cuando vio a Draco acercarse con una sonrisa, ella ladeo una sonrisa. A pesar que estaba molesta con él por no haber consultado con ella, sobre el anillo. Cuando lo tuvo al frente, Draco no le dio tiempo para decirle nada, cuando él se inclinó y le dio un apasionado beso mientras sus fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Al separarse, las mejillas de Hermione estaban sonrojadas. Draco tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Hermione, cariño. **–saludo, Draco.**

-Draco…

-Hermione, no me presenta a tu amigo **. –dijo, Stefan atrás de ellos.**

El compañero de trabajo que siempre se la pasaba coqueteándole. Draco lo miro con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Hermione se giró para verlo, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pero las cejas fruncida por la impertinencia del sanador.

-Stefan. **–dijo cordialmente, Hermione. Los dos magos se estaban mirando fijamente, ella rodo los ojos. –** Stefan Branellec, Draco Malfoy, él es mi…

-prometido. **–termino de decir, Draco en francés, tendiendo la mano como un saludo.**

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que el rubio lo anunciara de esa manera. El francés acepto el saludo, con las cejas fruncidas.

-si nos disculpa **. –dijo, Draco estrechando su mano con la de ella, alejándose del francés.**

-¿Qué haces? **–pregunto, Hermione con los dientes apretados, cuando llegaron a la entrada del vestuario.**

-solo he venido a buscarte, cariño. **–respondió, Draco inocentemente.**

Ella bufo.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco.

 **Él ladeo una sonrisa.**

-si te refieres a poner en su lugar a ese francés, de alejarse de lo que es mío. **–se encogió de hombro. –** era muy importante dejárselo claro, es cuestión de principio. **–aseguro, Draco.**

Hermione bufo.

-por favor, creo que... **–levantando su mano izquierda, mostrando el hermoso anillo. Él sonrió.** –ya te aseguraste de dejarlo bien claro. **–Draco se encogió de hombro.**

-aun así, no pierdo nada con recalcarlo. **–dijo tranquilamente.**

Ella rodo los ojos.

-hombres. **–susurro, Hermione exasperada, entrando al vestuario.**

Draco sonrió, satisfecho. Al despedirse de algunos compañeros y recibiendo sus felicitaciones, salieron del hospital. Cuando aparecieron en el departamento, Hermione le recrimino por haberle puesto el anillo, sin su consentimiento.

-porque me pusiste el anillo, y no me lo pediste como normalmente se hace.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero suspiro.

\- quería asegurarme….

-¿asegurarte? **–pregunto con las cejas fruncidas.**

Él asintió.

-si, en caso de que mis padres no aceptaran nuestra relación. En especial, mi padre que intentara hacer algo para separarnos. Por eso, decidí colocarte el anillo que por siglos ha pasado entre las prometidas de los Malfoy.

Hermione asintió.

-entiendo. Pero aun no explicas, porque no me lo pediste, antes de irte.

Draco sonrió.

-me pareció tener más estilo colocártelo, cuando estabas como una bella durmiente. Con la promesa de un príncipe, esperando por ti. **–aseguro.**

Ella bufo, suspirando resignada.

-sabes, no eres normal. Tienes una manera muy extraña de "pedir" ser tu prometida **.**

Él sonrió, con una ceja elevada.

-querida, sabes muy bien que me gusta ser distintivo. Nunca parecerme a los demás. **–dijo con suficiencia.**

-no creo que necesites mucho para no parecerte a los demás. **–comento Hermione con sorna.**

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-gracias, querida. Aprecio mucho tus palabras. **–dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.**

Ella bufo.

-no fue un cumplido.

-para mí sí. Cada palabra que sale de tu boca, son música para mis oído. **–aseguro, antes de darle un casto beso.** –ahora, porque mejor nos bañamos y salimos a cenar. Debemos celebrar…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-sabes, me da la sensación que estoy bailando al son de tus pasos.

Él lo miro con seriedad.

-hemos perdido tiempo valioso, al estar separado. Te prometí que no cometeré la misma estupidez. Así que, prefiero asegurarme que te casaras conmigo, y no que llegue algún pretendiente francés, y te aleje de mí. **–aseguro, entre dientes.**

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-no digas tontería, Draco.

-¿tonterías? **–pregunto, elevando una ceja. –** vi las fotos que le enviaste a Potter. Hay estabas acompañada de algunos franceses muy abrazada a ellos.

 **Ella lo miro, incrédula.**

-ellos solo eran mis compañeros de clase. **–Hermione lo miro, molesta.** **–** además, tú también tuviste a tus amiguitas y saliste en el periódico con ellas, así que no tienes nada que reclamarme.

Él bufo.

-ellas no eran importante… **-aseguro, mirándola a los ojos.**

-al igual que mis compañeros… **-dijo, ella.**

Los dos se retaban con la mirada, hasta que Draco bufo, resignado.

-está bien, pero igual ese no era el punto. **–rezongo. Hermione ladeo una sonrisa de suficiencia. –** estábamos en que solo hago algunas movimientos premeditados para asegurarme que salga bien las cosas entre nosotros.

Ella lo miro, risueña.

-no tengo problema en que hagas planes para nosotros o protegerme, según tu criterio. Pero, no que hagas las cosas sin consultarme. **–aseguro. Draco hizo una mueca.** –no quiero despertar un día y amanecer con otro anillo en el dedo y decirme que estamos casados. **–dijo en broma.**

Él ladeo una sonrisa.

-eso nunca pasara, jamás permitiría que alguien te viera desnuda, eso es solo para mis ojos. **–aseguro. –** pero, entiendo. **–apoyo, asintiendo con la cabeza. –** Te prometo que consultare de todos mis planes, y así, entre los dos podemos hasta mejorarlo. Tú tienes muchas ideas, también. **–dijo muy sugerente.**

Hermione sonrió.

-eso suena mucho mejor. Esto es una relación, Draco. Es de dos, no todo puedes hacerlo solo. No tengo problema que me quieras sorprender de vez en cuando, pero siempre y cuando, que no sea como esto. **–aseguro mientras mostraba el anillo.** – ¿entendido?

Él asintió.

-entendido. **–accedió. Los dos sonrieron y se besaron. –** entonces, tengo carta blanca cuando quiera realizar algunos de esos planes deliberado para nosotros.

Hermione sonrió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

-sí, siempre tienes ideas interesantes y alocados **. –acepto.**

Draco sonrió, aliviado.

-¡qué bueno!, porque te tengo una sorpresa y espero que te guste. **–dijo.**

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa.

-me lo imaginaba.

Él sonrió, ampliamente.

-me gusta que me vallas conociendo mejor. Y más, que sepa lo que puedes esperar de mí. **–aseguro mientras la tomaba en brazos.**

-como saber que quieres tomarte un largo rato en la ducha, antes de ir a la cena que has preparado meticulosamente con una hora precisa en que estaremos listo. **–conjeturo, Hermione. -¿** me equivoco o no? **–dijo, elevando una ceja.**

-no, no te equivocas, pero hay más. **–aseguro, Draco colocándola en el suelo del baño, cuidadosamente.**

Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

-así, ¿qué más? **–pregunto, Hermione mientras lo veía por el espejo, quitándole la ropa.**

Draco sonrió, besándole el cuello.

-solo déjate sorprender. **–susurro.**

Hermione se giró para verle directamente a los ojos. Colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, le sonrió, ampliamente.

-por ti, me dejaría sorprender siempre **. –aseguro.**

Él ladeo una sonrisa.

-espero que nunca te arrepienta, cariño. **–bromeo, antes de besarla con amor y pasión.**

-nunca. **–prometió.**

Siguiendo con las caricias y besos, entraron a la ducha.


	9. Cena en la Mansión

Una hora y media después, salieron a cenar. Draco la llevo a un exclusivo y refinado restaurante, Le Jules Verne. Ubicada en el segundo piso del monumento más famoso de Francia, la torre Eiffel. Disfrutando del ambiente romántico con una fantástica vista de Paris, degustaron de la comida mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

Al terminar, decidieron caminar por un parque cerca del departamento de Hermione. Ella frunció las cejas, cuando se desviaron, alejándose de la multitud y adentrándose más al bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-solo espera y veras. **–respondió, Draco misteriosamente.**

Cuando llegaron a un puente, él levanto su varita y realizando un movimiento con las manos, todo el lugar se ilumino, con una luz tenue. Hermione se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. Habían un árbol antiguo frente a ellos, la nieve estaba sobres sus ramas. Vio algunos lámpara de aire a su alrededor, así como un camino de antorcha hasta el árbol, dándole una ambiente romántico. Draco la encamino hasta haya, cuando llegaron vio que había una mesa chica con champagne y dos taburetes.

–esta precioso, Draco. **–aseguro mientras con ayuda de él se sentaba.**

Draco lo miraba, intensamente. Ella lo miraba fascinada, viendo sus ojos grises brillando de amor y pasión por ella. Él se inclinó, tomándole la cara y besándola, poseyéndola. Hermione respondió de la misma manera demandante, saboreando su lengua. Formando una danza, donde el tiempo y lugar no tenía ningún significado. Al separarse, los dos respiraban agitadamente, pero manteniendo la chispa que siempre existía entre los dos.

-te amo. **–susurro, Draco. Arrodillándose ante ella y cogiéndole la mano. –** sé que me he adelantado con el anillo y no pedirte apropiadamente como debía ser, para que aceptaras ser mi prometida. **–Hermione lo miraba con atención, y una cálida sonrisa.** – Pero permíteme declararte mis profundos sentimientos hacia ti. **–enlazando su mano con la de ella, mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso. –** eres la mejor persona que he tenido la dicha de conocer en mi vida. Aunque, al principio iniciamos con mal pies, insultándonos. Al conocerte mejor, me enamorado de ti. De tu sonrisa, de tu cálida mirada, de tus gestos. De que cuando me miras, me hacer sentir como un maldito afortunado, que aunque no me sienta merecedor, me amas a mí, tal cual soy. **–aseguraba, sin titubeo y con una mirada penetrante. –** te amo con todo mi corazón, Hermione Jean Granger. Y siempre voy a necesitarte, nunca lo dudes. Por eso, me honras que seas mi prometida y futura esposa, la madre de nuestros futuros hijos. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo y llevarte todo el paquete de lo que soy?

Ella tenía lágrimas de felicidad.

-si, por supuesto que sí. Te quiero tal y como eres, Draco Malfoy. **–aseguro, Hermione arrojándose a él, con una amplia sonrisa.**

Al separarse, Draco saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, largo. Cuando lo abrió, Hermione vio sorprendida el hermoso collar de dragón de plata con zafiro en el centro.

-ya que tienes el anillo de compromiso, pensé en un collar para que recordara este día, y sea especial para ti. Además que pueda combinar con el anillo. **–aseguro.**

-esta hermoso, no tenías que hacerlo… **-decía, Hermione cuando fue silenciada, al sentir el dedo de Draco en sus labios.**

-por supuesto que sí. Quiero que recuerdes este día, que sea especial para ti, como lo es para mí. **–dijo rozándole suavemente las mejillas, sonriéndole.**

-te amo, Draco. **–dijo con lágrimas de alegría y amor.**

-también te amo, Hermione. **–dijo, dándole un tierno y casto beso.**

Draco le coloco el collar y celebraron, por la promesa de juntar sus vidas para siempre. Los dos nunca habían creído ser tan feliz en la vida, como en ese momento lo sentían.

 **0 &0**

El tiempo paso, las semanas que Draco se quedó con Hermione, compartieron y aprendieron muchas cosas de los dos. Disfrutando de su etapa como novios-prometidos, aprendiendo tener una verdadera relación. Hermione aprendió que Draco era muy posesivo y celoso, siempre que salían a cenar o a pasear, enlazaba su brazo con la de ella, para que nadie se atreviera a coquetearle. Aunque era muy consiente que el sector femenino se sentía atraída por su prometido, él no le hacía ni el mínimo caso; ya que, estaba más pendiente que a ella no la molestara.

Draco por su parte, aprendió que aunque él era muy dominante la mayoría de las veces, cuando se pasaba de la raya, Hermione le daba un pedazo de su opinión, muy directo y honesto, con un toque de burla. Que muchas veces le exasperaba, porque no se salía con la suya. También se dio de cuenta que Hermione no lo celaba o estaba encima de él, como empalagosa o desconfiada. Más bien, lo miraba intensamente y después sonreía con suficiencia. Un gesto que al principio no comprendía hasta que se lo pregunto un día…

-porque siempre me sonríes de esa manera, cuando no le hago caso a ninguna bruja, que me está echando el ojo.

Hermione lo miro por un momento.

-bueno, porque me haces feliz. Me indica que solo tienes ojos para mí. **–respondió, tranquilamente.**

Tomándose su batido de fresa. Draco sonrió.

-y ¿Qué pasaría si le respondo el gesto a alguna bruja? **–pregunto en broma.**

Hermione elevo una ceja.

-bueno… **-apoyo su cabeza en su mano, como pensando. –** creo que lo más probable es que te castraría. **–aseguro.**

Draco que en ese momento tomaba su café, lo escupió. Mirándola, asombrado.

-¿Qué has dicho? **–pregunto en shock.**

-me escuchaste bien….

-¿Por qué? - **Mirándola como si de repente a Hermione le hubiera salido dos cabezas.**

-bueno, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar. Lo más seguro es que me cruciarias ante de castrarme, si pudieras. **–dijo. Encogiéndose de hombro. –** yo no sería tan vengativa; así que, solo te castraría. **–afirmo, sencillamente.**

-¿no estás hablando en serio? **–susurro, Draco.**

Hermione lo miro con las cejas fruncidas, se hizo un silencio. Hasta que fue roto, cuando ella soltó una carcajada. Él lo miro, molesto.

-Granger, eso no fue divertido. **–rezongo.**

Hermione estaba sonrojada, de tanto reírse.

-si pudieras ver tu cara. **–dijo con una sonrisa. Él lo miro mal.** –tu sacaste el tema, Malfoy. No yo… **-se defendió, Hermione, respirando profundamente de haberse reído tanto. –** además, debes saber muy bien, que no llegaría a ese extremo. Lo más que haría, es no tener sexo contigo.

-eso es peor que estar castrado. **–aseguro.** –al menos en esa situación, se puede encontrar métodos para satisfacernos. Pero sin sexo, es como estar con sed y tener prohibido tomar agua, que está al frente de ti. Es esencial tener sexo, hacer el amor o como quieras llamarle. Pero como sea es importante. **-exclamo.**

Esta vez, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, con la boca abierta.

-deja de estar bromeando, Draco. **–dijo perturbada.**

-jamás bromearía con un tema tan delicado como este. **–aseguro con seriedad.**

Ella rodo los ojos.

-sí, ya me lo imagino.

Él ladeo una sonrisa.

-pero debes saber, que me has sorprendido con tu respuesta. Jamás hubiera pensado que eres una celosa en potencia. **–aseguro.**

 **Ella bufo.**

-sería una idiota, si pensara que no atraes al sector femenino. Soy muy consciente que cualquiera bruja se siente atraída por ti. Pero solo te veo y tu mirada dice todo lo que necesito saber. **–afirmo. Draco ladeo una sonrisa, estrechando su mano con la de él. –** me siento afortunada al permitirme conocerte y saber cómo realmente eres, Draco. Dominante, posesivo, protector, loco, pero solo conmigo… me haces sentir especial y única.

-es porque lo eres. **–aseguro. Besándole la mano, estrechada. –** solo tú me haces hacer tanta cosas, que jamás había pensado estar haciendo. Tú eres quien me impulsa a ser una mejor persona, Hermione.

 **0 &0**

Pasaron 5 meses. Durante ese tiempo, Hermione y Draco se frecuentaban los fines de semanas y algunos días más, cuando él permanecía por cuestión de negocio en Francia. La tarde de un domingo de a mediado de mayo, Draco le comunico que su madre la invitaba a una cena, el sábado. Ya que, Cissy tenía deseo de conocerla, y no veía porque seguir aplazando los días para conocer a su futura nuera. Hermione lo miro, nerviosa. No quería pensar en la mansión hasta el día que tenía que llegar a conocer a los padres de Draco. Él percibió su preocupación. Le tomo la mano entre las suyas y la miro.

-sé que tienes malos recuerdo de Malfoy Manor. Pero ahora será diferente y agradable, Hermione. **–aseguro. –** Sabes que jamás te expondría a que vivas cosas desagradables.

Ella ladeo una sonrisa.

-lo sé **. –acepto. –** y no te preocupes, estaré bien para ese día. **–aseguro.**

-si no estás cómoda para ese día. Solo me dices y hablare con mis padres para tener la cena en algún restaurante.

-por favor, Draco. Ni se te ocurra decirles algo a tus padres, sobre esto. **–resoplo.**

-está bien, no se los diré. **–ladeando una sonrisa.** –Además, entiendo que quieres quedar bien con mis padres. No creo que te lo ganes, si pierdes la valentía Gryffindor ante ellos **. –bromeo.**

Hermione bufo.

-idiota.

Draco amplio su sonrisa.

-¡ah!, pero soy tu idiota **.**

Ella sonrió. Mirándola con calidez.

 **-** no te preocupes, cariño. Veras que todo saldrá bien, y seguramente te llevaras muy bien con mi madre **. –afirmo.**

 **0 &0**

 **Mayo 2003**

La semana paso. El sábado, Hermione se trasladó a un hotel. Cuando se acomodó, decidió visitar a su amiga Ginny. La pelirroja al verla, soltó algunas exclamaciones furibundas por todo el desastre que había hecho, cuando había anunciado su permanecía a Francia. Ella se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarla. Cuando lo logro, Ginny comenzó a interrogarla y saber todo lo que había pasado durante los cinco meses, y saber porque estaba ahí, si todavía no había terminado su práctica. Su amiga soltó un grito de sorpresa, al ver que Hermione le mostraba el anillo de compromiso y comunicándole que tendría su primera cita con sus futuros suegros. Ella la miro, preocupada.

-¿estas segura que estarás bien? Después de todos, sabes cómo piensan los padres de Malfoy. **–comento.**

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa, tranquilizándola.

-no te preocupes, Ginny. Draco estará conmigo, él sabe lo que hace. Si él está seguro que vale la pena tener una cena con sus padres, es porque cree, que me trataran con mucha cordialidad. **–aseguro, Hermione. –** pero dime, ¿Qué ha pasado por acá?

Ginny amplio una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, ahora que lo preguntas. Te tengo que anunciar que Harry y yo. **–haciendo una pausa. Respiro profundamente. –** estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡oh, Ginny!, felicidades. Que buena noticia, me has dado **. –aseguro, dándole una cálido abrazo.**

-gracias, Hermione. **–dijo, llorando. –** malditas hormonas, me tiene loca con todo **. –Ella soltó una sonrisa. –** no te rías tanto, Hermione. Ya espero ver pronto a un pequeño hurón o a una mini sabelotodo **. –dijo con burla.**

Hermione bufo.

-pues, te quedaras con las ganas por un tiempo, Ginny. Ahora mismo, tanto Draco como yo, no queremos dar ese paso. Preferimos seguir disfrutando de los dos. Además, creo que mis futuros suegros darían un grito al cielo, si tuvieran un nieto sin casarnos. **–aseguro.**

Ginny sonrió.

-así que, no hay planes para ver pequeños hurones o minis sabelotodo, pronto.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-no. Y por favor, deja de decir esas cosas. **–refunfuño.**

Ginny la miro divertida.

-está bien, no te molestare por ahora. **–prometió.**

Ella bufo.

 **0 &0**

Por una hora siguieron con su conversación hasta que Hermione se retiró, para alistarse para la cena. Media hora después, Draco apareció, enfundado en un vestido plateado con la camisa turquesa pálida. Cuando la vio, la elogio. Ella llevaba un vestido halter de color azul marino satinado, hasta encima de la rodilla. La zona de la blusa tenia costura lisa, quedando completamente sexy y ajustada a su cuerpo. Mientras que la zona de la falda, estaba plisada elegantemente. Su cabello estaba recogido, dejando apenas unos cuantos rizos sueltos, atrás.

-estas preciosa. **–dijo, dándole un casto beso.**

-gracias. **–comento sonriendo ligeramente ante el cumplido.**

-no te preocupes, Hermione, todo saldrá bien. **–aseguro, estrechándola contra él, envolviéndola en sus brazos. –** confía en mí.

-lo hago. **–aseguro, con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso.**

Asegurándose que estuviera bien sujeta Hermione en su mano, Draco se apareció en la entrada de la puerta de la mansión. Caminando hasta la puerta, esta se abrió. Él la miro…

-¿estas lista? **–pregunto.**

-sí.

Draco asintió. Mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar, Hermione mantuvo su mano apretada. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy esperándolos. Su madre estaba ataviada impecablemente con un vestido verde esmeralda, largo. Lucius estaba vestido con una camisa negra, saco y pantalón gris, destacando el color de sus ojos. Al principio, Hermione le pareció frio la apariencia de los Malfoy hasta que vio sonreír a Narcissa a su hijo, al acercarse.

-madre, padre. Tengo el placer de que conozcan a mi prometida, Hermione Granger. **–dijo, Draco manteniendo su mano en la cintura de su prometida.**

-es un placer conocerte, señorita Granger. **–dijo, Narcissa con una sonrisa.**

-es un placer también conocerla, señora Malfoy. **–dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa. Estrechándole la mano a su futura suegra. –** también es un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy. **–dijo, mirando a Lucius.**

-es placer es todo nuestro, señorita Granger. **–aseguro, Lucius formalmente.**

Hermione se tranquilizó al no sentirse tratada con si fuera la suciedad, por sus futuros suegros. Draco está aliviado que su padre había tratado tranquilamente a su prometida.

-si no tienen problemas, vamos al comedor. **–sugirió, Narcissa.**

-por supuesto, madre.

Los cuatros se dirigieron al comedor, pasando por un largo pasillo, muy iluminada y de colores elegantes. No era como Hermione lo recordaba. Ella suspiro aliviada al no sentir la fría mansión, como cuando la llevaron la primera vez. Al llegar, la habitación del comedor era un poco más pequeña que la gran sala de estar. Cuando estuvieron sentados, aparecieron varios elfos bien vestidos, sirviéndoles la cena. Durante el transcurso de la cena, la mayor parte de la conversación giró en torno sobre la vida de Hermione y algunas anécdotas que habían vivido los dos en Hogwarts, nada que incomodara a los padres de Draco. A la hora del postre la conversación se centró en los planes que tenía la pareja.

-bueno, por ahora no hemos hechos muchos planes, madre. Porque Hermione estará todavía un año en Francia…

-¿cuándo pretenden casarse, entonces **? –pregunto, Lucius.**

Hermione se removió incomoda.

-el otro año, señor Malfoy. Cuando termine mi trabajo en Francia y me establezca nuevamente en Londres. **–respondió.**

Lucius asintió, Narcissa frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-me imagino que harán una fiesta de compromiso, antes de la boda.

Su hijo, sonrió.

-por supuesto, madre.

-me agrada escucharlo, porque… **-miro a Hermione. –** sino tiene problema, señorita Granger. Quisiera organizarlo, Draco es mi único hijo y quisiera organizarle una fiesta apropiada para mi hijo.

Lucius sonrió. Hermione sonrió, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

-por mi parte no hay problema, señora Malfoy. Solo que… **-Draco y sus padres la miraron, expectante. Ella trago saliva.** –acepto que haga una gran fiesta de compromiso como usted quiera realizarla, pero quisiera que la boda sea algo más íntimo, más en familia, con las personas más importante para nosotros…


	10. Casados

-por supuesto, querida. **–acepto, Cissy ampliando su sonrisa. –** es más, me parece una buena idea, así cuando se anuncie su boda, solo irían las personas más selecta de la familia. Y lo que quieran estar, se quedaran con las ganas. **–aseguro complacida.**

Su esposo e hijo sonrieron, Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Ella solo quería una boda íntima porque así le gustaba, pero por lo que veía en su futura suegra, ella solo le sacaría provecho a las cosas. El resto de la cena se habló sobre la fecha que se escogería para anunciar el compromiso, así como el planeamiento de la fiesta de compromiso. La conversación fluyo con mayor facilidad cuando Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas que Cissy planteaba, y añadió algunas más. Cuando llego el momento de irse la pareja, Cissy estaba muy feliz. Ella estaba segura que su hijo sería muy feliz con Hermione. Siempre había querido tener una hija, pero por circunstancia de la vida no lo había podido tener. Pero ahora que pronto iba tener una nuera, tenía muchos planes que pensaba realizar con ella.

Por parte de Lucius, estaba más tranquilo al ver que su hijo era correspondido por la bruja muggle. Que si hubiera dependido de él, le hubiera gustado que fuera sido una sangre pura, pero hay cosas que había aprendido que no podía decidir en la vida de su hijo, y ese era uno de esa situación. Lo que más le tranquilizaba es que su futura nuera era muy obvia que quería a su hijo, y para él, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Draco estaba muy contento que todo haya salido muy bien en la cena con sus padres y su prometida, agradeciendo internamente a su padre que estuviera haciendo su esfuerzo de aceptar a su novia. El hablar con los padres de su prometido, había tranquilizado a Hermione, al darse cuenta de que no existía algún conflicto entre los Malfoy. Para ella era muy importante que Draco estuviera bien con sus padres; ya que, ella sabía cuán importante era la familia.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

El día de los enamorados del 2004, se anunció el compromiso de Draco y Hermione en un hotel. Sus respectivos padres y lo amigos más cercanos estuvieron presentes al igual que muchas personas importantes en la comunidad mágica. Fue todo un acontecimiento.

Cuando se hizo el anuncio en el periódico, algunos catalogaban que ese era un matrimonio arreglado, algunos difamaban a Draco y otros a Hermione por interés. Los más cercano a la pareja, no le hicieron caso alguno. Hermione tuvo que enfrentarse a la loca amiga de Pansy, Stephania, que acosaba a Draco desde años atrás. Su prometido le había hablado de ella cuando él estuvo las dos semanas en Francia, hay Hermione se enteró realmente que la amiga de Pansy estaba obsesionada con Draco.

Después de tanto alboroto con Stephania, en un intento de matar a la castaña en su trabajo, todo se calmó. Al terminar su año de trabajo en Francia, Hermione se trasladó nuevamente a su país. Draco y ella compraron un departamento en la ciudad muggle, cerca del ministerio. Todos sus amigos estaban muy felices de que ella por fin había regresado para quedarse. En poco tiempo en el hospital de San Mungo, la consideraron como una de las mejores sanadora. Tanto que el director del hospital, la coloco como jefa cabecera del departamento de daños provocados por hechizos, convirtiéndose así como la primera sanadora más joven de ahí. Draco y sus amigos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, aunque bromearon que no era nada extraño que ella lo haya logrado.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Draco por su parte, estaba muy feliz que Hermione estuviera triunfando como él lo estaba haciendo con su empresa. Además, de que su madre y prometida se llevaban muy bien, mejor de lo que él esperaba. Con el tiempo, también se dio de cuenta que su padre, ya no estaba incomodo al estar con Hermione, sino todo lo contrario le gustaba conversar asuntos del ministerio, políticas y otros temas interesantes, y más porque disfrutaba hacer rabiar a Hermione con algunos de sus comentarios sarcástico. Ellos iban los sábados a visitar a sus padres, aunque algunas veces Hermione se encontraba con Narcissa en el almuerzo o salían de compra junto a su madre, Jean.

Por otro lado, en la comunidad mágica algunos no estaban de acuerdo con la relación de Hermione y Draco, por lo que a veces lo miraban mal y muchas veces hasta le hacían comentarios grosero. Al principio, él estaba preocupado que Hermione se cansara de todo y decidiera abandonarlo hasta que ella lo enfrento.

-deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia, Draco. **–aconsejo, Hermione mientras preparaba la salsa que acompañaría el espagueti.**

-no puedo, cuando veo que tú eres la que está más expuesta a todo esos estúpidos insultos. **–aseguro, Draco sentado en el taburete de la barra de la cocina, mirando lo que hacia ella.**

-pero yo estoy bien... **–afirmaba tranquilamente, mirándolo fijamente para que no dudara de sus palabras. –** a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente, yo soy feliz contigo y eso nadie lo podrá opacar con sus comentarios mal intencionado.

Él suspiro.

-sí, pero te puedes cansar de todo y querer irte lejos. **–comento con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, preocupado.**

-no lo haré. **–afirmo, determinada. –** Mi lugar es aquí, con mis padres, mis amigos… **-mirando a su prometido con una sonrisa.** **–** pero principalmente contigo, Draco. **–bufando. –** y eso no va hacerme cambiar solo porque la comunidad mágica no está desacuerdo con nuestra relación. **–aseguro con las cejas fruncida.**

Draco sonrió.

-si te pones en ese plan de testaruda, entonces ni me preocupo. **–aseguro.**

Acercándose a ella, y envolviéndola entre sus brazos, le dio un casto beso.

–me encanta la leona testaruda. **–susurro, dándole un beso en el cuello.**

Hermione se estremeció.

-Draco… la cena. **–susurro al notar la intención de él.**

-sencillo. **–dijo con una sonrisa petulante.**

Antes que Hermione dijera algo, él apago la estufa y realizo un hechizo para mantener caliente la comida. Mirándola con una sexi sonrisa, la beso intensamente mientras sus manos se introducían debajo del T-Shirt de ella, acariciándole las cintura hasta subir a los pechos. Ella entrelazo las manos detrás del cuello de Draco, mientras él la apretaba contra su torso fornido. Se quitaron la ropa rápidamente, él la impulso para que ella enrollara su cintura con las piernas. Caminando hacia atrás, la coloco al borde de la barra de la cocina.

-te amo, leona. **–dijo, Draco besándola profundamente con amor y pasión.**

Penetrándola profundamente con un certero movimiento, ella gimió. Siguiendo con un vaivén, ella le mordía el hombro y clavándole sus uña en la espalda de él, haciéndolo gemir. La temperatura del entorno subió, Draco deslizo las manos y apretó las nalgas de Hermione para colocarse aún más cerca mientras la besaba, poseyéndola completamente. Moviéndose más rápido, ella se arqueo, dándole más accesibilidad para que la poseyera tan profundamente como fuera posible hasta que llegaron al clímax. Ella se quedó apoyada en el torso de Draco mientras se recuperaban.

-sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. **–dijo, Draco mirándola con adoración.**

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

-lo sé, Draco.

-no quiero que nada malo te pase, Hermione… **-aseguro. –** así que si necesitas que hechice alguien por insultarte, tu solo me pides y lo haré con mucho gusto.

Ella sonrió divertida.

-no será necesario, Draco. **–dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa. –** Por favor, deja de preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que tú y yo estemos bien, la opinión de los demás no importa.

-está bien. **–acepto, renuente. –** pero ya sabes, la oferta sigue abierta **. –dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.**

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Vistiéndose, terminaron de preparar la cena con Draco más tranquilo al escuchar la firme opinión de su prometida con los maliciosos comentarios que decían la gente mágica de ellos. Al pasar el tiempo, Draco y Hermione decidieron casarse a mediado de enero. Narcissa y Jean la ayudaron con los preparativos, que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

 **Sábado, 15 de enero del 2005…**

Narcissa había organizado que tanto Hermione como sus padres, estuvieran en la mansión para evitar futuros contratiempos para la boda que se realizaría al día siguiente. Además, habían escogido la mansión para celebrar la última noche de soltero. Mientras los chicos estarían en el ala norte de la mansión celebrando, las chicas estarían en el ala sur. Siendo la nueve de la noche, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, los respectivos amigos de la pareja le habían llevado stripper.

Hermione tenía la mejilla sonrojada de la vergüenza. Así que decidiendo que a la menor oportunidad, se escabullaría de su propia fiesta, y así lo hizo. Ella camino hasta el balcón que tenía una hermosa vista, desde ahí se podía ver las rosas que tanto su suegra cuidaba. Pero apenas llegando al balcón, fue jalada y empujada suavemente contra la pared, un cuerpo masculino se apretó contra ella. Besándola apasionadamente, sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara, pero al sentir que trataba de quitarle el vestido, ella lo empujo suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? **–pregunto agitada, mirando al rubio.**

-a tomar un poco de aire. **–respondió, Draco encogiéndose de hombro. –** y ¿Por qué has huido de tu propia fiesta de soltera, Granger?, ¿Qué yo sepa, la fiesta es para ti?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-quería tomar un poco de aire… **-explico. Él asintió. –** además, contrataron un stripper sin mi consentimiento, y la verdad que no quería estar mucho más tiempo hay con ese, bailándome en la cara. **–aseguro con las cejas fruncida.**

-en cambio, yo como regalo de soltero para el prometido, contrate una stripper. **–aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella lo miro sorprendida**. –cuando me vine, todos estaban muy entretenidos. Tanto que ni se dieron de cuenta, cuando me fui. **–Hermione sonrió.** –así que, Granger que te parece como última noche de soltera pasarla fogosamente conmigo. **–sugirió moviendo una ceja.**

-estás loco, Malfoy, lo sabias. **–comento, colgándose en el cuello de él.**

-mi futura esposa me lo dice a cada momento. **–dijo, Draco bajando la cremallera del vestido.**

Hermione se estremeció al sentir sus manos en su espalda mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-no creo que este bien lo que estás haciendo... alguien podría venir y vernos... **–jadeo sin hacer ningún ademan para alejarlo.**

Draco sonrió, alejándose un poco para verla a la cara.

-vamos, Granger hay que vivir un poco. Mañana te vas a casar y te iras de luna de miel, no te podré tener por un mes. **–sugirió con una sexi sonrisa que contagiaba a la castaña.**

-¡merlín!, no sé cómo me puedo dejar convencer de ti. **–dijo, Hermione besándolo con pasión.**

-eso es porque soy irresistible, hasta mi mujer lo reconoce. **–susurro Draco con petulancia.**

Ella lo golpeo en el torso.

-aparte de que eres un idiota, Malfoy. **–dijo con una burlona sonrisa.**

-creo que lo ha dicho, no estoy seguro. **–comento tranquilamente mientras le quitaba el vestido. Ella sonrió.** –pero ahora, concentrémonos en nosotros. Y no, en persona que no vale la pena recordar en estos momentos tan excitante. **–ordeno, Draco.**

Hermione iba a protestar pero él la cayo, besándola con pasión. Los pantalones de Draco cayeron a sus pies, apoyándola contra la pared, sus caderas estaban pegadas en las entrepiernas de ella. Hermione pudo sentir la excitación de él, jadeo de satisfacción, al saber el poder que tenía sobre Draco. Apretándole la nalga, la impulso para que enrollara su cintura con las piernas. Penetrándola, él se movió rápido y duramente. Cuando, ella estaba a punto de llegar, Draco se detuvo. Hermione gimió frustrada.

-dímelo, Granger. **–ordeno, Draco con una mirada salvaje. –** dime que eres mía. **–dijo, embistiéndola lenta y profundamente.**

-soy tuya, sola tuya. **–asegura entre gemidos tormentosos.** –por favor…

-eres mía, solo mía. Nunca lo olvides. **–ordeno, embistiéndola mas rápido.**

Cuando la pareja llego al clímax, Draco había acallado los gemidos de Hermione, besándola. Recuperándose del encuentro, ella iba a recoger su braga, pero Draco se le adelanto.

-me quedare con esto. **–anuncio, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.**

-Malfoy, dame mi braga. **–ordeno con las cejas fruncidas.**

-lo siento, Granger. Pero no te lo puedo dar, esto es un recordatorio de tu última noche como soltera. **–dijo, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, terminando de arreglarse el vestido.

\- Granger, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, debemos regresar. **–aseguro, caminando.**

-Malfoy, dame mi braga. Me siento incomoda así. **–ordeno detrás de él.**

Draco giro su cabeza mirándola con una ceja elevada.

-vamos, Granger. No es la primera vez que estas sin tus bragas **. –dijo, despreocupadamente.**

Ella se sonrojo ante el recordatorio.

-Malfoy… **-susurraba con reclamo, Hermione.**

Callándose rápidamente al sentir que alguien se aproximaba. Los dos se miraron.

-me voy. **–dijo, Draco dándole un casto beso. –** que te diviertas, y por favor, dile a tu futuro esposo que se lleva una invaluable joya. **–susurro, quiñándole un ojo.**

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-incorregible. **–dijo, caminando hacia la sala donde estaba la fiesta.**

Cuando estaba acercándose, Pansy y Ginny salieron.

-aquí estas. Pensé que había que buscar a los chicos para rastrearte. **–dijo, Ginny con burla.**

-no iba ser necesario, Ginny. Estaba en el baño. **–mintió, Hermione fácilmente.**

-por un momento, pensamos que te habías fugado con tu futuro marido para evitar todo el jaleo de la boda. Cissy y Jean estaban preocupadas. **–comento, Pansy divertida.**

Hermione rodo los ojos, antes la exageración de su suegra y madre.

-aunque no niego la tentación de evitar ser el centro de atención mañana. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de causarles un infarto a más de dos personas **. –dijo con sorna.**

Sus amigas sonrieron, ellas sabían que Hermione no le gustaba llamar la atención, para la castaña era mejor pasar desapercibida. El resto de la noche, siguieron disfrutando de todas las locura que sus habían tenido preparado. Al día siguiente, los padres, amigos e invitados fueron testigo de la unión entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Cuando el ministro anuncio que se podían besar, Draco estrecho a Hermione entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente con amor. Para ellos no existía el tiempo, tanto que Ginny y Blaise que se encontraban más cerca, carraspearon. La pareja renuente, se separaron. Sus amigos le felicitaron.

La recepción tradicional fue llevada a cabo, sin problemas. El primer baile de recién casado, las felicitaciones, las bromas a los recién casado y el corte de pastel. Fue un día muy especial para Draco y Hermione. Cuando llego el momento de irse, sus padres respectivamente les desearon todo lo mejor, despidiéndose con lágrimas de alegría. Por otra parte, sus amigos los molestaron, diciéndole que esperaban tener noticia de pronto el anuncio de algún hurón o de una pequeña sabelotodo.

Ellos se trasladaron a una isla privada en Grecia. La primera noche como casado fue memorable para los dos. Draco había preparado todo con detalle, adornando románticamente la habitación para que Hermione disfrutara tanto como él, de su primera noche de muchos como señor y señora Malfoy. Para Hermione fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, Draco había sido romántico en todos los sentidos desde la preparación de la habitación como haberle hecho el amor con ternura, lento pero apasionadamente mientras le decía lo hermosa y cuanto la amaba.

-¿fue la noche de boda que esperaba, señora Malfoy? **–pregunto, Draco mirándola.**

-ha sido mucho más de lo que esperaba, señor Malfoy. **–aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Él se colocó encima de ella, sonriéndole.

-ahora sí, eres casi completamente mía. **–aseguro. Hermione frunció las cejas, desconcertada.**

-¿casi?

Él asintió.

-casi. **–dijo, Draco dándole un beso en el cuello. –** cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo, entonces sí, no habrá duda que eres mía por toda la ley que pueda existir en este mundo. **–afirmo.**

Ella sonrojo.

-estás loco, Draco. **–aseguro, Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, mirándolo con amor.**

-loco por ti, señora Malfoy. **–dijo, besándola con amor.**


	11. Familia

La joven pareja Malfoy disfrutaron de la luna de miel. Al regresar, Ron y Astoria anunciaron que esperaban su primer hijo, la pareja los felicitaron. En el vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Draco, Hermione le comunico que estaba embarazada desde hace tres semana. Él sonrió de una gran felicidad que brotaba de su corazón porque el amor que tenían, iba a tener su fruto, un hijo como él deseaba. Narcissa organizo una gran fiesta por el anuncio de su primer nieto.

Al poco tiempo, Ginny anuncio su segundo embarazo, Luna y Theo anunciaba su futura boda en el otoño mientras los Zabini y los Longbottom tuvieron su primer hijo e hija, respectivamente. Al final del año, Astoria tuvo su primera hija, Rose. Sus padrinos fueron Daphne y Harry.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Faltado poco más de un mes para que Hermione diera a luz a su primer hijo, se encontraba en su recamara, mirándose en el espejo el vestido verde esmeralda que había preparado para ir al evento de caridad que su suegra había organizado; pero no estaba muy convencida. Así fue, como Draco la encontró.

-estas preciosa. **–aseguro, acercándose a ella.**

-¿seguro? **–pregunto, mirándolo por el espejo.**

Él asintió con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

-lo más sexi que he visto en mi vida. **–afirmo.**

-no estoy bromeando, Draco. **–recrimino, Hermione con las cejas fruncida.**

-yo tampoco. **–afirmo mirándola por el reflejo del espejo. Ladeando una sexi y pícara sonrisa. –** El saber que estas así a causa de mí, es realmente muy sexi… **-decía, apoyando sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer.**

-engreído… **-dijo con una sonrisa.**

-además, así no hay duda que eres toda mía. Nadie podría dudarlo, y menos intentar acercarse a ti. **–aseguro con seriedad.**

-estás loco. ¿Lo sabias? **–dijo, Hermione removiéndose de entre sus brazos para mirarlo directo a la cara con una sonrisa.**

-creo que mi amante me lo dijo ayer. **–respondió estrechándola con una sonrisa.**

Ella le pego en el torso.

-idiota.

Draco amplio su sonrisa.

-¡ah!, pero soy tu idiota **.**

Ella paso su brazos por el cuello de Draco, sonriendo.

-mío. **–afirmo con una gran sonrisa.**

Los Malfoy se besaron con mucho amor y pasión.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

El 16 de febrero del 2006, nació Scorpius Malfoy Granger para alegría de sus padres y abuelos, sus padrinos fueron Ginny y Theo. Al poco tiempo, nació el segundo hijo de Harry, Albus. Dos años después, los Malfoy tuvieron su primera hija, Lyra Malfoy Granger para alegría de sus padres y abuelos que estaban encantados con la pequeña castaña de ojos claros, sus padrinos fueron Astoria y Harry. Poco tiempo después, los Malfoy juntos a sus hijos se mudaron a la Malfoy Manor, pero mantuvieron el departamento en el mundo muggle.

Los Potter se regocijaron al tener también su primera hija, Lily Luna Potter. Ron y Astoria tuvieron a su segundo hijo, Hugo. El tiempo fue transcurriendo, cada uno haciendo su vida, formando su propia familia, pero manteniendo su amistad.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

 **En la actualidad, 15 de enero del 2011…**

-y ¿Por qué demoraste en llegar? **–pregunto, Draco dándole un pedazo de dulce a Scorpius, para evitar que se ensuciara mientras Hermione lo tenía en sus piernas.**

-en serio me estas preguntando… **-pregunto, sorprendida.**

Draco elevo una ceja, Hermione entrecerró los ojos hasta que suspiro, rodando los ojos.

–Tuve un percance al regresar a la panadería… **-mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.** –me encontré con un _idiota_ que no me dejaba en paz…

-y ¿qué pasó con él?, No lo habrás hechizado **. –dijo, "preocupado".**

Ella sonrió.

-por supuesto que no. Aunque creo que debería haberlo hecho… así me hubiera dejado en paz rápidamente. **–aseguro.**

-bueno, si era un idiota como dices, dudo que se hubiera rendido. **–aseguro, Draco dándole el ultimo pedacito de dulce a su hijo de casi cinco años.**

-sí, probablemente. **–acepto.**

-papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar? **–pregunto, Scorpius.**

-no, esperas un momento y después podrá seguir jugando **.** **–ordeno, Draco.**

-¿mami? **–dijo con su adorable mirada a su madre, que siempre convencía.**

-ya escuchaste a tu padre, Scorpius. **–apoyo con dificultad al ver la encantadora mirada de su hijo.**

Scorpius hizo una mueca, resignado.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Hermione estaba segura que su hijo sería un Slytherin, aunque sus amigos decían lo contrario. Pueda que con su hijo compartía algunos gustos como por los libros y las historias, pero Scorpius era mucho más imaginativo que ella a su edad. Además, cuando estaba en confianza con las personas a su alrededor se mostraba claramente como era, un niño travieso y muy inquieto mientras que en público era más reservado e introvertido. Por eso, Hermione sabía que muchas personas tendían a confundir la actitud tranquila de su hijo con la personalidad de su madre. Pero tanto sus abuelos como sus padres, sabían que Scorpius era un pequeño y adorable Slytherin.

Muchas veces, Hermione le costaba tener mano firme con su hijo mientras que Draco era quien imponía mano firme para que Scorpius no estuviera acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. A diferencia con su hija Lyra, Draco siempre le consentía todo y más cuando su hija estaba de mal humor. Entonces, Hermione era quien tenía que ponerle siempre un alto a su esposo para que no malcriara. Con Lyra, sus abuelos y padres no sabían en casa quedaría. Por tanto sus amigos como sus abuelos estaban apostando. Harry y Ron apostaban que quedarían en Gryffindor mientras que Draco y Lucius rechazaban esa idea, argumentando que todos los Malfoy son de Slytherin.

Hermione para "ayudar", le recordó que así era con los Black hasta que Sirius quedo en Gryffindor. Sus amigos y familia sopesaron las posibilidades de que Lyra quedara en la casa Gryffindor. Astoria, Pansy, Draco, Lucius, Ginny y Blaise apostaron que eso no era posible, que la pequeña sería una Slytherin. Theo, Daphne y Neville apoyaron que había una gran probabilidad que Lyra fuera la primera Malfoy en la casa Gryffindor. Harry y Ron no cambiaron su opinión al ver a su "sobrina" como era. Para sorpresa de Hermione y de todos, Cissy y sus padres dijeron que la niña era muy inteligente y muy parecida a su madre, así que lo más seguro que fuera a la casa de los Ravenclaw. Luna apoyo. Hermione permaneció neutra sobre la apuesta, ella solo deseaba que a su hija le fuera mejor que lo que ella le fue en su tiempo.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Hermione miraba a Draco con una burlona sonrisa, al verlo con las cejas fruncidas por la insistencia de Scorpius. Cuando su hijo pregunto por vigésima vez, Draco le dio permiso para seguir jugando con renuencia.

-de tal palo tal astilla. **–comento, Hermione al ver que su hijo se fue rápidamente a jugar con James y los otros niños.**

-no sé cómo mi mamá y tu pueden controlarlo. **–se quejó, Draco.**

Ella lo miro con suficiencia.

-eso es porque sabemos cómo dominar a los Malfoy. **–aseguro con una sonrisa.**

Draco sonrió, pasando un brazo por el respaldo de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-mmm, me gusta cómo suena eso, Granger… **-susurro colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de ella. –** y aún más, cuando eres la chica mala y salvaje. **–aseguro mirándola con deseo.**

Hermione se sonrojo, él se acercó más, besándola. Algunos de sus amigos al verlo, carraspearon, discretamente. Pero no todo pensaba de la misma manera, así que…

-oigan ustedes dos, paren. Hay niños presente **. –exclamo, Ginny mirando con reprobación a la pareja.**

-pelirroja no estamos haciendo nada malo. **–aseguro, Draco con una mirada y sonrisa inocente.**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Sus amigos bufaron, ellos tenían muchas experiencias con la pareja. Al principio, cuando Hermione se había trasladado permanentemente a su departamento, y Draco se había ido a vivir con ella. Sus amigos la empezaron visitar, apareciéndose muchas veces sin avisar. Por lo que muy rápidamente ellos aprendieron que debían avisar cada vez que visitaban a la pareja; ya que cada vez que llegaban inesperadamente, encontraban a la pareja en poco ropa o "estorbando", según el criterio de Draco cuando estaba en pleno acto.

Todos consideraban que la pareja no eran de fiar si se le dejaba por un momento solo, o dándose cariño. Cuando los padres de Draco se enteraron de algunos acontecimientos con sus amigos, Lucius le tomaba el pelo cuando los visitaban. Narcissa por el contrario, era más reservada pero se divertía todo lo que su hijo y nuera hacían. Para ella, eran tal para cual.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Astoria se acercó a la pareja, avisándole que el elfo le comunico que los niños estaban despierto. Hermione decidió ir mientras Draco se quedó pendiente de Scorpius. Las dos castañas fueron en busca de sus hijos, cuando regresaban…

-siento mucho haberte molestado con Hugo… **-decía, Astoria apenada.**

-son cosas que pasa, Tory. **–dijo, Hermione tranquilamente.**

-pero seguro que a Draco no le agrado para nada el vociferador que envió Ron tan temprano para que vinieras. **–aseguro.**

 **Ella hizo una pequeña mueca.**

-no te lo puedo negar. Cuando lo escucho, soltó una maldición contra Ron y exploto el vociferador **. –acepto mientras se sentaba.**

-yo le advertí a Ron que no era necesario molestarte con Hugo, sabíamos que era normal su tos, ya tu no lo habías advertido. Pero ya conoces a Ron, no me escucho. **–aseguro, Astoria bufando.**

 **Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.**

-Ron siempre exagera las cosas. **-dijo, Ginny acercándose con dos platitos de dulce y sentándose.** –clásica de mi hermano.

Lo que escucharon, sonrieron con burla mirando al pelirrojo.

-entonces con toda la exageración de Weasley… **-decía, Pansy mirando a Hermione. -** eso no ha importunado su festejo de aniversario. **–pregunto.**

-no querida, Pansy. **–respondió, Draco sentándose a lado de su esposa, y tomando a su hija. –** aunque la comadreja… **-Tory lo miro mal. Él la ignoro.** –envió ese molestoso vociferador tan temprano y nos haya hecho cambiar un poco nuestros planes, no por ellos nos va a detener… **-decía con petulancia.**

-Draco… **-dijo, Hermione sonrojada y molesta con su marido.**

-¿Qué? **–dijo, Draco con "inocencia".**

Su esposa rodo los ojos.

Sus amigos que escuchaban con atención, quedaron intrigados al ver a la castaña avergonzarse. Ellos sabían que Draco era muy "comunicador" y siempre le gustaba jactarse de todo lo que preparaba para su aniversario; mas no de lo que hacía, en especial con Hermione. Por eso, sus amigos sabían que Draco había planeado irse con Hermione desde la mañana hasta el domingo en la noche a residencia privada de los Malfoy en Francia. Pero con Ron enviándole un vociferador "urgente" por la salud de su hijo tan temprano, cambio todo.

-entonces, ¿Qué planes tienen? **–pregunto, Daphne con curiosidad.**

-nada que quieras saber. **–respondió, Draco al recibir una mirada de advertencia de su esposa.**

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-vamos, ustedes comparten mucho con nosotros. **–dijo, Blaise moviendo las cejas, sugerente.**

-no creo que quieras saberlo, Zabini. **–aseguro, Hermione incomoda.**

-¡oh!, pero soy un Slytherin, tengo mucha curiosidad de porque no dejas que Draco nos cuente. **–aseguro, Blaise con una sonrisa.**

-además, de que ustedes están muy misterioso. **–afirmo, Harry tomándose su Whisky mirando a la pareja.**

-sinceramente no sé de qué hablas, Potter. **–comento, Draco tranquilamente.** –no ocultamos nada, ¿verdad, querida? **–dijo, mirando a su mujer detenidamente.**

-así es. **–apoyo, Hermione con las cejas fruncidas. –** el que no quiera que hable, Draco, no significa que estamos misterioso. **–sus amigos bufaron.** –es normal que no quiera que Draco esté hablando en presencia de los niños. Dudo que algunos de nosotros queramos que los niños después haga alguna pregunta incomoda o ¿sí? **–aseguro.**

-no, por supuesto que no. **–respondieron algunos mientras otros hacían una mueca.**

De solo recordar algunas preguntas incomodas que sus hijos le habían pillado al hablar sobre situaciones íntimas, se estremecieron.

 **-** bien, ahora creo que es hora de irnos. **–comunico, Hermione levantándose con cara de cansancio.**

-está bien. Pero creo que Scorpius no estará muy contento de irse tan temprano. **–comento, Draco levantándose con su hija en brazo.**

-no te preocupes, cariño. Tu padre se puede quedar hasta que se canse. **–propuso, Cissy acercándose.**

-no, madre. Sé que mi padre está cansado de todos los papeleos que ha estado haciendo en el ministerio. **–aseguro.** –si no hay problema, ustedes pueden cuidarle por un par de hora. **–pregunto a Potter.**

-está bien. Pero seguro no hay problema si se queda por hoy. **–respondió, Ginny.**

-aunque es una buena propuesta, no podemos aceptar la oferta. **–dijo, Hermione yéndose hasta donde su hijo.**

-yo vendré a buscarlo. **–afirmo, Draco.**

-¿en serio? ¿No van a celebrar su aniversario de boda? **–pregunto, Harry asombrado.**

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Hermione está cansada, ha tenido muchos pacientes esta semana. Y con el vociferador de la comadreja, levantándola tan temprano... **–aseguraba, Draco malhumorado.** –no está en condiciones para estar moviéndonos a la residencia…

-lo siento, Draco. **–se disculpó, Tory apenada.**

-ese es pura mentira de Malfoy. **–aseguro, Ron sonrojado.**

-calla, Ronald. **–ordeno, Astoria seria con su esposo. –** te dije que exagerabas las cosas.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente, ganándose algunas burlas.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Draco ignoro la broma, y se despidió de todos, igual que su esposa. Narcissa y Lucius lo acompañaron hasta la red Flu. Al llegar a la mansión, Hermione se disculpó con sus suegros, anunciando que descansaría un rato. Draco le entrego su hija a sus abuelos, despidiéndose de ellos y desapareciendo. Los patriarcas Malfoy ni se preocuparon de que Draco hubiera desaparecido sin decir a donde, estaban acostumbrados a las actitudes de su hijo y nuera.

En la habitación de la joven pareja Malfoy, Hermione decidió tomarse una ducha después de un largo día. Por culpa de Ron, que la despertó después de una larga noche con su marido. Por culpa de Ginny, que sin ninguna vergüenza apelo al chantajismo para buscar un dulce que según su amiga no tuvo tiempo para encargarlo, aunque ella lo dudaba. Y por último pero no menos importante, por culpa de su "amante", que la engaño y la hizo que llegara tarde con el dulce de su ahijado.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, suspiro al sentir el agua refrescante caer sobre su cuerpo. Cuando pasaba el jabón por su cintura, sintió unas manos que la estrechaba contra un fornido cuerpo.

-hola, preciosa, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? **–susurro, Draco detrás de su oído derecho.**

Ella se estremeció al sentir una de sus manos, bajar hasta su intimidad.

-muy bien… **-jadeo. –** solo un poco agotada.

-¡oh!, querida. Qué lástima que no podremos celebrar nuestro sexto aniversario como lo habíamos planeado **. –aseguro, apenado.**

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-sí, es una lástima. Pero podemos aplazarlo para el otro fin de semana. **–propuso, ella entre jadeo.**

-estoy de acuerdo. **–aseguro, Draco besándole el cuello. –** pero ya basta de hablar. **–dijo, girándola para que quedara frente al él. Mirándola con deseo. –** ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor hasta que te relajes y puedas descansar bien. **–afirmo besándola con arrolladora pasión y con una promesa en mente.**


	12. Mi Vida

Al irse los Malfoy de la fiesta, sus amigos se quedaron charlando si era verdad que Draco y Hermione no celebrarían por primera vez su aniversario de boda. Ron aseguro que era pura mentira de Draco y que seguramente la pareja ahora mismo estuvieran trasladándose a la residencia de Francia…

-lo dudo. **–rebatió, Ginny. –** Hermione se veía que estaba muy cansada, y realmente dudo que Draco sea desconsiderado con ella y no la deje descansar después de una semana demasiado agitada para su esposa.

-Ginny tiene razón. **–apoyo, Daphne.**

-para acabar molestándola tan temprano por algo que ella te había advertido que ocurriría no ayudo para nada, Weasley. **–comento, Blaise.**

Ron enrojeció, apenado.

-solo me pregunto, ¿quién abra sido ese idiota que molesto a Hermione? **–pregunto, Pansy con las cejas fruncida.**

-mañana averiguare si no fue nada grave como dijo Hermione o fue algo más serio de que preocuparse. **–afirmo, Harry con seriedad.**

-¿crees que es necesario hacer eso **? –cuestiono, Astoria. –** no creo que Hermione nos hubiera ocultado si algo serio hubiera pasado. Además estaba tranquila cuando llego, y ella no es realmente muy buena guardando sus emociones.

-Astoria tiene razón. Además no creo que sea necesario preocuparnos tanto, siempre abra algún idiota que moleste a Hermione por ser una Malfoy **. –apoyo, Ron.** -Debe ser eso lo que le sucedió, y ella igual sabe cómo tratar ese tipo de gente. Un ejemplo, el hurón. **–aseguro, encogiéndose de hombros.**

-o tú. **–añadió, Theo con una burlona sonrisa.**

El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los demás sonreían.

-es verdad, Weasley. Porque mira que haber sido tan idiota insensible de haber arruinado los planes de Draco sobre su aniversario… **-decía, Blaise**

-y sigo diciendo que no le he arruinado nada a Malfoy. **–refuto, Ron sonrojado.**

El resto de la noche, continuaron molestando al pelirrojo olvidándose del misterioso idiota que había molestado a su amiga Hermione en la pastelería.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Después de una larga noche de amor y pasión, Hermione se despertó al sentir una suave acaricia en su mejilla. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa y mirada cariñosa de Draco.

-nunca me caso de esta vista. **–afirmo su esposo.**

Ella sonrió.

-ni yo de la vista que siempre tengo al despertar. **–aseguro, dándole un casto beso.**

-¿Cómo te sientes? **–pregunto, Draco con seriedad.**

-muy bien, en especial por la poción revitalizante que tenías preparada. **–respondió.**

 **Él sonrió.**

-sabes muy que no hay obstáculo o comadreja que pueda detener mis planes; en especial la celebración de nuestro aniversario. **–afirmo, Draco mirando hacia la ventana.**

Hermione hizo lo mismo mirando el hermoso paisaje de la costa de Francia.

-definitivamente nadie puede detenerte. **–apoyo su esposa. –** aunque disfrutaste mucho molestando a Ron. **–dijo con una sonrisa.**

-es un pequeño precio a pagar por su impertinencia con el vociferador. **–comento, Draco tranquilamente con una sonrisa.**

-me imagino que tus padres nos cubrirá en caso que vallan averiguar sobre nosotros.

El asintió, ladeando una amplia sonrisa.

-y no solo mis padres, sino los tuyos.

-¿Cómo? **-pregunto, Hermione sorprendida.**

-ayer mientras te fuiste a duchar, aproveche para visitarlos y pedirle que cuidara a los niños…

-y por supuesto mis padres no se opusieron. **–afirmo con una sonrisa.**

-así es. Le dije que mi padre se lo llevaría en la mañana, y que nosotros pasaríamos a buscarlo en la noche. Tus padres claramente no saben que son parte de un maquiavélico plan contra la comadreja número uno de Inglaterra **. –dijo burlonamente.**

-Slytherin hasta el final. **–comento, Hermione negando con la cabeza, divertida.**

-por supuesto, querida. **–afirmo, dándole un casto beso.**

-y dime, ¿cuál es el plan?

-bueno, si alguno de nuestros amigos valla averiguar… y estoy seguro que alguno ira. Mi padre le dirá que estamos con tus padres paseando por las ciudades muggles y que llegaremos hasta la noche.

-y me imagino que casualmente le mencionaste a mis padres que los niños quieren ir a esas comunidad muggles

Draco sonrió complacido.

-se nota lo mucho que me conoces

Hermione bufo.

-para asegurarme que tus padres vallan y no se queden en su casa, mi madre le dirá a Scorpius casualmente que le traiga algún recuerdo muggle. Por lo que Potter no podrá saber si de verdad estamos con tus padres. **-dijo**

-y así cubres cualquiera pista de que nosotros estamos en Francia, mientras nuestros amigos seguirán culpando a Ron de que por su culpa, nosotros no tuvimos nuestra celebración aquí. **–conjeturo.**

Su esposo sonrió.

\- solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu plan y no diré nada. A ver si por una vez, Ron no sea tan exagerado en las cosas. **–afirmo.**

-sabía que no dirías nada, Sra. Malfoy. Después de todo soy irresistible para todas, en especial para mi amante. **–aseguro presuntuoso.**

-idiota. **–dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa picándole la costilla.**

Draco sostuvo su mano.

-pero soy tu idiota…- **dijo besándola.** –día y noche, soy solo tuyo. **–afirmo, mirándola a los ojos. –** todo lo que hemos vivido, lo que hacemos y lo que haremos es nuestro mundo, nuestro secretos, es nuestra vida. Donde solo tú eres importantes para mí. Eres el centro de mi universo.

Hermione sonrió de felicidad y amor.

-y tú lo eres todo para mí, cariño. **-aseguro.**

Haciendo que su marido quedara acostado sobre su espalda, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

-bueno, porque mejor aprovechamos todo este tiempo y lugar tranquilo que tenemos para nosotros solos y disfrutamos cada instante. ¿Mmm? **–propuso con una pícara sonrisa, acariciándole el torso.**

Draco cruzo sus brazos sobre la cabeza y la miro con inocencia.

-¿y que propone señorita Granger? Sabes que este humilde Slytherin, está dispuesto hacer todo para complacerla y dejarse influenciar por sus artimañas y movimiento maquiavélicos… cosa que no dejo hacer a mi esposa para nada.

Hermione arqueo una ceja, pero sonrió con picardía.

-si estas tan dispuesto hacer todo para complacerme como dices por ser tu amante, entonces lo que tengo pensando hacerte desde ayer te va a encantar. **–aseguro.**

Sin darle oportunidad que Draco dijeran algo, ella le amarro las manos en la posición que estaba con una pañoleta que su marido había utilizado para taparle los ojos la noche anterior para darle la sorpresa que le había preparado para su celebración de aniversario.

-Granger, ¿Qué haces?, así no podre complacerte. **–refunfuño.**

-te equivocas, querido. No sabes lo complaciente que eres para mí tenerte así como estas. **–aseguraba, satisfecha.**

Inclinándose, lo beso apasionadamente hasta que sintió que les faltaba el aire, separándose. Continuando, ella le beso el cuello mientras pasaba sus uñas suavemente por su torso. Draco se estremeció con cada toque que Hermione le estaba haciendo, jadeo al sentir pasar la manos por su muslo muy cerca de su virilidad, pero sintió frustración cuando noto que ella no tenía intenciones de tocarlo ahí, sino que sus manos subieron a sus hombros pasando nuevamente por su pecho mientras le daba un besito en la oreja o en el cuello. La respiración de Draco se aceleró al sentir la boca en su pecho y las manos bajaban muy lentamente hasta su entrepierna.

-merlín **. –jadeo, cerrando los ojos.**

Las manos de ella retrocedieron acariciándoles nuevamente sus muslos.

-por merlín, Hermione no me tomes pelo así.

-no sé de qué hablas, Draco. **–dijo con una voz cantarina.**

Pero antes que él prestara atención, ella recorrió su cuerpo con la boca hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Chupando y acariciando su virilidad, Draco se arqueo para que estuviera más cerca de la boca.

-merlín, sí. **–gimió, sudado.**

Cuando ella sintió que él se tensó, muy cerca de llegar, dejo de chuparlo. Solo continuo acariciándolo suavemente mientras le daba besos por en el torso.

-maldita sea, Hermione deja de tomarme el pelo. **–rezongo, Draco mirándola con frustración.**

Ella sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-¿qué sucede, querido?

Él bufo.

-sabes muy bien de que hablo, Granger. **–afirmo señalando con la cabeza hacia abajo.**

Ella miro su entrepierna.

-deja de tomarme el pelo, sabes que no necesito que me calientes tanto, estoy preparado para ti siempre **. –se quejó.**

-lo sé, pero quería disfrutar de este momento. Después de todo me dijiste que estás dispuesto hacer todo para complacerme y dejarte influenciar por mis artimañas y movimiento maquiavélicos. **–le recordó con una pícara** **sonrisa.**

-sí, pero te estas aprovechando. **–refuto.**

-bueno eso es para que sepas en lo que te metes cuando le dices esas palabras a una leona como yo, querido Slytherin.

Draco rápidamente se liberó mágicamente de la atadura y se irguió estrechando a Hermione entre sus brazos mirándose fijamente.

-entonces es hora de terminar de complacerte. **–determino, besándola.**

Draco bajo la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su mujer, acariciándola. Hermione jadeó, separándose y mirándolo, vio la oscurecida mirada excitada de él.

-estas lista para mí, cariño. **–murmuro con una voz enronquecida.** –te quiero, Leona.

Sin quitar la mirada fija en su amante, Hermione se apoyó en sus brazos y se colocó encima de su virilidad, jadeando los dos. Moviéndose, Draco apoyo sus manos en la cadera y echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, se movieron más rápido juntos hasta que llegaron a un poderoso clímax entre gritos de placer. Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el torso sudoroso de él, recuperándose.

-¿mejor? **–pregunto, Hermione divertida.**

Draco sonrió, estrechándola.

-cuando te escucho gritar mi nombre como hace poco, sí mucho mejor. No tengo duda alguna que he logrado mi objetivo de complacerte. **–aseguro con suficiencia.**

-eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias? **–dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo.**

Draco lo miro tranquilamente.

-sí, algunas veces mi esposa me lo ha dicho. En especial cuando hago planes que no consulto con ella.

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-entonces, yo la apoyo firmemente en su opinión. Eres un idiota.

-bueno, al menos tengo un buen gusto sobre mujeres. Porque mira que tener buenas opiniones de bellas mujeres como lo es mi esposa y mí amante, definitivamente eso habla muy bien de mí. **–dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

-eres incorregible.

-así somos los Malfoy, querida. **–dijo con presunción.**

Ella sonrió.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy. Aun si eres un idiota incorregible. **–aseguro.**

-y yo te amo con todo, Hermione Malfoy. Mi esposa y amante a quien siempre seré su idiota incorregible.

Los dos se besaron continuando con la celebración de su aniversario.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

En la noche que regresaron, Draco le pregunto a su padre si había resultado el plan de no ser atrapados por sus amigos. Lucius le aseguro que su plan había funcionado como él había dicho.

-bien, eso le enseñara que a una serpiente no se le sorprende dos veces. **–dijo, Draco satisfecho.**

-así es, y menos a un Malfoy. **–apoyo Lucius con suficiencia.**

Desde el día en que sus amigos le habían sorprendido diciéndole que ellos conocían su relación con Hermione cuando eran novios en el colegio, Draco se lo tomo como una ofensa tanto para su casa como su apellido, por lo que se juró que nunca más lo descubrirían en nada de lo que hiciera con Hermione. Por eso cada vez que visitaba a su esposa en su trabajo o que ella lo visitaba, cuidaba que nadie lo atrapara cuando los dos estaban juntos en alguna oficina o habitación de manera clandestina.

Sonriendo para sí mismo en sus siguientes movimiento para fastidiarle la vida a sus amigos, subió a la recamara de los niños, donde sabía que encontraría a la mujer de su vida escuchando todas las cosas que hicieron sus hijos con sus abuelos, sin saber que eran parte de un plan de él.


End file.
